


Testing The Water

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Crispo's Awakening [2]
Category: 100 Things to Do Before High School (TV), Game Shakers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While returning form a music festival, Crispo Powers decides to walk past the beach where he comes across Hudson Gimble and the pair quickly bond. The bond between the boys grows quickly into more. Comparing between their legs, and exploring each other's bodies.
Relationships: Crispo Powers/C.J Martin, Hudson Gimble/C.J Martin, Hudson Gimble/Crispo Powers
Series: Crispo's Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912309
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

‘Go to a Musical Festival Thing’ might have been Christian "Crispo" Powers’s favourite part of the list. 

Getting to experience once with his two best friends, was an amazing experience for the three of them. An escape from their normal high school lives, and the budding crushes and relationships that threatened to rip the trio apart. The fact that they were nearly finished High School before they reached the list item, which was one of the last few on the first page of three, had him frowning, however. It just wasn’t the same as it had been back in Middle School. Where they had worked together to enjoy every single day they had before they started growing up.

The streets were dark and dimly lit by a few street lamps that were fading now as the sun barely peeked over the horizon, casting a long shadow as Crispo walked down the street giggling to himself. A cool morning air swept in, cooling the blond down after a night-long festival where there were too many people close together to not become overheated.

He couldn’t believe that he had actually stayed out this long, even the night that him and CJ had gone on a romantic date before retiring to a booked out cheap motel room for a little private time away from their parents, still ended with him getting home earlier than this. 

A much bigger smile on his face as well.

Crispo ran a hand through his thick blond hair, throwing his head back as he stopped to take a break. His legs were aching and it was going to be a long walk home. Especially since he was by some beach that Crispo didn’t even recognise. A busted phone was a curse when there was no way to get a map. 

The chill coming in from the sea sent a shiver down the seventeen-year-olds spine, cold air latching to his smooth bare chest and making him wish he had brought a shirt. Instead all that covered his body was a yellow backpack and a black bandana tied around his neck. Leaving his toned chest and light pink nipples exposed to the elements. While this made him flex and show off some chiselled detail, the lines of his abs popping and pecs sharpening, Crispo hated the cold. At least his legs were warm in some tight black jeans he wore low enough to show the hem of his white Calvin Kleins. 

A pair he had chosen in order to tease his best friend and on-and-off again girlfriend, CJ. Who had blushed heavily when he had removed his shirt and shown off his athletic chest and the waistband of his boxer briefs. Exactly the reaction, he had been hoping for. However, CJ still had the shirt after forgetting to return it, or so she said in her text. She wouldn’t tell him that she was currently wearing nothing but it, as she curled up in bed. 

Crispo could have sworn his stunningly pink lips were even turning blue, but really he was just overreacting to the cold.

Sitting alone on a short stone wall overlooking the wide expanse of sand and a gentle tide, Crispo took a moment for his mind to slow and legs to rest. The festival started at four and it was at least five in the morning by now. Something in the teenager told him to make the jump down onto the beach and walk through the cool water, cooling his toes for a while. However, it was a long jump that would surely do more harm than good.

At seventeen years of age however, Crispo wasn’t the smartest. Thus the teen jumped down onto the beach and headed for the shore line, grinning at the thought of the cool water. He rushed towards the water, grinning wildly, stopping only once. He did at least remember to remove his socks and shoes, before he entered the water.

“Hey!” A voice called out from the beach, “Your pants are getting wet!”

“I know! So are your shorts!” Crispo called back, after looking around and spotting just one other individual. 

Another teenager.

The other boy stepped closer, getting more defined as the sun rose and he stepped out of the darkness. He was smooth and blond much like Crispo, only with wet hair strewn around in a messy mop. Deep definition on his olive chest with a smooth v-line leading down into some purple shorts pulled lower than Crispo’s jeans. Low enough that his pubic bush was almost showing off. His pecs were rounder but still defined with dark pink nipples and two hard nubs. He wasn’t shivering like Crispo, and by the surfboard beside him it seemed the boy liked early morning surfing in icy water.

His name, unbeknownst to Crispo, was Hudson Gimble. And another trait the two shared was their lack of intelligence, though both were smarter in their current days. 

“Well they’re supposed to get wet. Not jeans,” Hudson closed the distance between them, getting closer and definitely liking the look of the tall blond boy. Biting his lip and giving an obvious look, Hudson purred. “I’m Hudson,”

“Crispo. If they weren’t meant to get wet, then they shouldn’t have made water so addictive.” He grinned.

Hudson nodded in agreement as he feasted on this half-naked teen. His eyes drifted low without a care in the world if Crispo knew he was looking him up. “Yeah, at least it’s fun to get a little wet. Are you coming back from a party or something?”

“Went to the Festival, it was epic dude!” Crispo grinned, subconsciously rubbing his slightly muscular body.

Scratching his cock as it chubbed up, Hudson raised an eyebrow. “What Festival? Damn, nobody told me there was anything on tonight!”

“That’s because it was last night…” Giggling a little, Crispo looked around. “Here alone?”

“Well it is four in the morning dude, no one is normally up at this time of the day.” Hudson replied.

Without even thinking, the slightly older boy chuckled and blurted something out. Something he had never expected to say to a boy but wished CJ would say to him more often: “Well looks like you’re up, dude. Tenting already? Don’t you take care of your morning wood, like, as soon as you get out of bed?”

“It’s not quite the fault of morning wood, this time dude… that one was dealt with a good thirty minutes ago, with a wicked shot, if you wanted to know.” Hudson teased.

“I wanna do more than know,” Crispo purred, stepping a little closer. His own cock throbbed slightly, the first time imagining another boy shooting a thick load all over their chest. His hands twitched, about to reach out and grab something on the hot blond boy. 

Hudson grinned. “Well if you're up at like two, three-ish tomorrow morning, come to my house and I’ll give you the show. Just know, it lasts a while.”

“Well,” Smirking and licking his lips, Crispo cupped himself with a dirty smirk. Perfectly showing off his bulge through the tight fabric as it throbbed. “Why wait till tomorrow, bro? We’re hard now so I can show you how I shoot,”

Hudson couldn’t help but chuckle a little awkwardly, “Damn dude, never been offered a jerk off bud while surfing before but sure man, if you can handle yourself… get it?”

“Why handle myself, when I can handle your-” The other blonde smirked.

Crispo reached out and curled his fingers around Hudson’s thick tent, slowly stroking along the length to get a good feel of Hudson’s cock. He didn’t feel too different from his own length, probably being the same size. Stepping closer to Hudson, his other hand wrapped around the blond’s soft ass. Hoping he would be lucky enough to try both ends of the hottie since Hudson wasn’t pulling away and just moved closer himself. 

“U-uh before this gets two far… you’re not like twelve years old or anything are you?” Crispo questioned, not releasing his grip on the boy’s ass however.

Hudson grinded into the tall boy’s thigh, his seven-inch cock twitching as the hand felt up his toned ass. He’d never met a boy who wanted him this bad this fast. “Nah, I'm seventeen.”

“Oh good, me too.” Crispo responded, relieved that the boy he was openly groping, was his own age. Continuing to stroke Hudson’s cock and squeeze his ass, the blond hunk purred into his ear. Leaned in so close that he felt the boy’s warm breath against his neck and as his body shivered. “So you live close? We’re gonna need a bed for some hot action…”

“Oh, you think that you jerking it is hot action? Big talk.” Hudson teased.

Crispo smirked. “Big cock, too.”

Making sure that no one was around, the blond smirked back. “Prove it.”

Harshly squeezing Hudson’s cock as he growled, Crispo knew the perfect way to prove his size. “Sure… suck it.”

“If you’re bigger than me, I will. If not, you are doing more than just proving your size.” Hudson grinned.

Since the beach was empty, Crispo stepped back and undid his jeans before slowly easing them down just enough to show off his white boxer briefs. Inside, his cock was captured by the sweaty fabric to show off every inch of detail on Crispo’s six and a half inch thickness. As he peeled them down, however, his sweaty dick slowly popped free and bobbed around in the morning air. It would jump with each twitch, nodding at Hudson begging for some much needed attention. It was a very good girth, able to perfectly fit Crispo’s hand and keep his fingers from touching. A light pink head oozed with precum that ran down the underside and down into his styled bush of blond pubes.

“Not bad, thick as bro… but i’m bigger.” Hudson grinned, wide enough to show his teeth.

“No you’re not,” Crispo chuckled, stroking his monstrously thick cock. 

“Thickness, doesn’t always mean bigger…” Hudson smirked as he untied his shorts. Underneath he wore nothing since nobody would be out this early and it means less washing. So instantly his rock hard cock popped free of his waist, sticking straight up at the sky. It was definitely longer but much thinner, with an olive shade to its seven-inch length. A dark pink head contrasting Crispo’s lighter one. His garden was trimmed but still a wild mess, something he enjoyed running his fingers through. “See? Seven-inches, baby!”

“Oh come on! You are so not seven-inches!” Crispo groaned, not knowing many boys who were bigger than he was. Even his other best friend Fenwick maxxed out at a cock size of five and a half inches, something he had learnt during an interesting game of truth between them and CJ, where she had demanded to know their sizes. 

Hudson giggled as he stroked his dick, moving his hand along its length. “No, really dude! It’s a seven, I measure every few months. Get this, I know a guy who’s dick is, like, NINE inch! It’s so fucking huge!”

“Lies, that shit is just porn make believe. No-one is actually nine inches…” Crispo grumbled.

Hudson smirked and wiggled his cock invitingly. “Maybe I’ll introduce you to him, if you suck my whole dick! It’s been ages since my last dude sucker, and Henry was like a pro!”

“You’re just scared you’d gag on mine…” Getting down onto his knees despite the cold water below, Crispo looked at Hudson’s dick from every angle. There was no doubting it but the cock was nice and long, easily trumping his thick cock by a half inch at least. Grumpily wrapping his hand around the base, he leaned in to engulf the dark mushroom head for his first ever taste of dick. Crispo’s tongue wrapping around the head as he bobbed on it slowly. “Mmm…”

“Seriously bro, moaning just from the head of my cock? Wait until you take more of it.” Hudson chuckled, wondering if this was the other boy's first time doing this. Something that confused him, since he had been fooling around with guys, since he knew he could have fun with his cock and with someone else's.

Crispo glared as he parted his lips and swallowed a few inches, taking the length in and out at a slow pace. He wanted a full taste of this thing, its salty sweetness on his tongue and all the moans he could milk from Hudson’s lips. Flicking against the piss slit, he made sure the tick slipped as he opened wider to take more inside, forcing himself to push lower on the seven-inch cock until it pressed against his throat entrance. The blond found himself struggling a little as he attempted to handle the lengthy cock trying to work its while down his throat, eating out CJ’s pussy had nothing on this. That was simple.

“That’s it dude, work my lengthy cock…”

Relaxing his throat, the bulky boy managed to take a little more down his throat. However, he gagged suddenly and had to pull off. Coughing and gagging even when it was out of his mouth. Crispo was about to stop when he noticed Hudson snicker at him, driving him to roughly grip the base and aim it back to his lush pink lips. In one swift movement he engulfed the mushroom head and slowly took the thin cock down his throat. 

Inch by inch, Hudson watched it disappear into Crispo’s lips. Running a hand through his perfect blond hair, he started guiding the boy along his cock letting Crispo take as much as he could. But every now and then he would buck his hips and ram down Crispo’s throat. Eventually this became a comfortable rhythm as the sun rose over the horizon, light shining down on the athletic blond hunks standing alone on the beach. Showcasing their mostly naked young bodies to anyone who may have been enjoying the beach view.

Crispo attacked the length with his tongue, pleasuring Hudson to get a moan out of the boy. It was soft and low, but his ears pricked hearing it. So, with a smirk, he hummed around the length and started to massage Hudson’s thighs nice and slow. His hands drew near to the boy’s soft ass, and when finally reaching it pulled the boy in. Crispo scrunched his eyes shut, opening his lips wide and gagging as he forced himself to deepthroat Hudson’s sexy seven-inch dick. Drool ran down his chin as the full length filled his virgin throat, forcing it open like nothing had before.

Down below he was furiously pumping his thick cock, massaging the full length as he moaned around Hudson’s dick. His humming provided a moan-worthy sensation for the boy in his mouth, who started face fucking Crispo a little harder.

“Come on bro, you should be sucking me, not dealing with your woodie!” Hudson smirked, grabbing onto Crispo’s hair a little and tugging it, giving him access to force his face fucking deeper.

Crispo choked on the lengthy member, scrunching his face up as it slammed down his warm, wet throat. But he didn’t pull off and took the face fucking with a growl. His teeth grazed the cock, making Hudson remember who was really in control of this. Crispo pulled out until the tip was trapped in his lips and worked his tongue over the tip before very slowly sinking lower on the full length of Hudson’s dick. Deepthroating with growing skill, Crispo did his best to milk the sexy tall boy. 

Suddenly a finger snuck into the hem of Hudson’s shorts and yanked the back down. In the shock of the moment he couldn’t resist the finger slipping between his crack and prodding his hole.

A smirking Crispo moaned around the cock as he took it deep and stayed there.

When he felt Crispo’s finger sliding deeply, Hudson giggled and lightly smacked the blonde’s cheek. “Dude! You’re not doing that out here…”

Pulling off with a sexy pop, Crispo raised an eyebrow. “So take me to your house, I’ll pound the fuck out of you on your bed,”

Chuckling, Hudson smirked. “Who said you’re pounding me, dude?”

“My thick cock does, and how I know you’re just drooling to try it. You want some big dick, Hudson?” Purred Crispo. Running his tongue over the seven-inch dick, he cast a seductive look with his deep blue eyes. One to tempt and torment.

“Well maybe I do,” Hudson grinned, before motioning down at his seven-incher. “That needs to be finished first though.”

Curling around it to jerk the boy off, Crispo beat Hudson’s meat nice and fast using his saliva as lube. Attacking the tip with his tongue for a dual strike on the sexy cock, pressing a thumb hard into the shaft so that with every stroke it would make Hudson’s dick twitch. The cut length drooling pre onto his tongue and becoming hotter. Crispo opened his mouth and stuck out his long, pink tongue under the length. While it had never been something he’d thought about, suddenly Crispo was longing for a boy to give him a facial.

“Then finish on my face!” He moaned, rotating his wrist in fast motions.

“Oh, kinky bro! First time and you want a facial?” Hudson wolf-whistled, impressed. His cock twitching from the thought of covering the sexy boy’s face with his cum.

His comment had Crispo feeling a little awkward. “H-How did you know it was my first time with a dude?”

“You were struggling a lot! Plus, I meant your first time suckin’ some d.” Hudson grinned, moaning huskily as Crispo jerked him off. When the finger inside him suddenly pulled out then slammed in, he yelped and bit his lip. “You seem like more of a real sexy top. Ngh, fuck get ready for a big fuckin’ load!”

“You better have meant that, cause I’ve pounded plenty of pus before bro, just like I’ll be pounding your boy pus!” 

Crispo purred as more pre drooled down his tongue. It was only a few moments later that he recoiled in surprise as a thick load of teenage spunk erupted from Hudson’s dick. Rope after rope of sticky cum coating his face, tongue and hair as Hudson moaned in satisfaction. Pumping his finger in and out, Crispo leaned back and milked the boy for all he had. But when the cock settled and twitching died down, he pulled off and showed off a cum-coated tongue.

Hudson throbbed at the amazingly sexy view, an idea forming in his mind that might seal the deal between them. As Crispo stood up, he couldn’t react fast enough to stop Hudson from pulling him into a hot french kiss. The boy’s tongue shoved past his open lips, invading to steal the cum from his tongue. However, instead of pulling away Crispo just pulled Hudson closer using the finger in his ass.

He just sucked the boy’s cock, kissing him wasn’t that big of a deal.

Their tongues battled for dominance inside Crispo’s mouth, wrapping together and swapping cum back and forth. A heated makeout session on the beach as sunlight warmed their mostly naked bodies. Hudson moaned into the kiss and grinded into Crispo submissively, pushing his cock into the boy then back into his finger with a shudder of pure pleasure. It was this submissive nature that made him lose the tongue war, and his cum. Crispo swallowed every drop, so Hudson broke the kiss to instead lick all over the boy’s pretty face. 

“Fucking hell, Hudson. Eating your own cum? Kinda a bottom bitch move,” Crispo giggled, the tongue tickling him.

“It’s a tasty snack.” Hudson chuckled, licking up every drop of his own load. “You should try doing it with your own.”

“Oh, should I now…” Crispo purred, pulling the other teen towards him once more. While wondering why he was so interested in pounding this hunk’s ass into next week; when not even hours earlier, he would have considered himself completely straight.

Yet now he was very interested in throwing Hudson onto a bed and making sure that boy didn’t walk right for the rest of the weekend. Even if it would make his parents and friends slightly concerned about why he hadn’t gotten home yet. His friends would have known if CJ and Fenwick hadn’t flaked on him half way through the Festival in order to go home and sleep.

Since their lean, athletic chests were pressed together and cocks grinding, on top of that Crispo’s finger pumping his ass, Hudson lost control and kissed the boy again. This time their tongues went to war in his mouth, submitting to Crispo and allowing him to explore his new territory. As they made out with a heated passion, the hunk’s other hand wrapped around and aimed right for his ass. However, much to Hudson’s delight, he wasn’t content with just groping his soft ass. Instead Crispo shoved a finger from that hand inside and started to work in deep with both.

They moved out of sync, one in and the other out. An action that caused Hudson’s knees to quiver and moans to escape his slim lips, giving himself over to Crispo Powers. Something that he found himself very happy to do.

“Mmm, you are a little slut, aren’t you?” Crispo asked between kisses, his cock growing harder if that was even possible. “That’s so hot.”

Hudson smirked, giving the other boy a peck on the lips. “Only when I’m around such a sexy hunk.”

“Show me how sexy you think I am,” Crispo kisses back. “Suck my dick. Right here, right now.”

“What if someone sees?” Hudson glanced around, it was getting closer to five and people would slowly start to approach for an early surf.

“You didn’t worry about that when I sucked you… and if they do, they can come join in,” The hunk purred. “We could use a little cum dump, couldn’t we?”

Hudson involuntarily moaned. “Aren’t I enough?”

“Oh, you are more than enough.” Crispo purred, pushing another finger from each hand into Hudson’s sexy ass. He loved the moan from Hudson feeling his ass getting pulled open a little, making the tightness gape. Tight, not loose, just how he liked it. “So get on your knees and show me how good you are swallowing a huge thick dick.”

The blond boy didn’t need to be told twice. In a quick movement he dropped down and shivered from the cold water, but still licked his lips for Crispo’s amazingly thick cock. “Holy shit, how are you so thick!”

“Luck of the sexy gene.” Crispo smirked.

Glad to have chosen today for a surf, Hudson opened up his slutty mouth before engulfing the girthy tip and with no hesitation sliding his way down the monster until his nose was firmly pressed against Crispo’s crotch. This wasn’t his first rodeo, and the boy had handled something almost twice Crispo’s length before. However, he definitely rivaled the thickest. Henry wasn’t going to believe him when he told him about this thick hunk, though it might get Max jealous enough to pound his ass until he can’t walk again.

Crispo watched in awe as his cock disappeared into those soft lips over and over again, Hudson impaling his own face on the thickness with a sexy moan. The way he hummed around the shaft felt amazing, and whatever he was doing with his talented tongue was driving Crispo crazy. He moaned huskily as the boy worked his dick, taking it balls deep in his throat before pulling off to the tip and worshipping it. 

“Mm, that’s it. Take my dick bro, even my girl ain’t able to handle it this good…” Crispo almost grunted out, shocked at how easy Hudson was taking it. CJ in their few times having sex had always struggled to take it into her mouth, usually only getting about half way. 

“Try fucking my face,” Hudson moaned after pulling off, only to return to sucking on the thick piece of meat. It tasted sweaty, but something about that made Hudson want to taste it more. “So fuckin’ good!”


	2. Chapter 2

‘This is sooo much more fun than leaving for stupid sleep… CJ and Fen are gonna be soooo jealous’ Crispo grinned internally as he took the suggestion and began fucking Hudson’s mouth. While also reaching out to run his hand through the blond locks, giving them a little pull when he felt Hudson’s tongue beginning to tease him. “Damn Hud, your throat is sooo-”

Hudson gagged as it slammed in and out of his throat, relaxing his throat to take it as deep as Crispo wanted it. The hair tugging was a surprise, but one he found himself liking. People didn’t tend to rough him up. Moaning and humming louder, the boy stroked his seven-inch cock as he sucked Crispo to the best of his ability. And that ability was a high one. 

Fucking the boy’s mouth like a horny rabbit on steroids, Crispo felt himself quickly approaching orgasm but wasn’t quite ready to shoot his load. Something about finishing in Hudson’s greedy throat seems underwhelming. So he pulled the boy off, watching the tongue worm trying to taste him once more.

“I’m not wasting my cum down your throat… so your house. Let’s go.” He said firmly. “If you don’t want to walk for a week minimum, that is.”

Hudson would forever deny the sluttiness of the moan and the force of his cock twitch that his body produced from that almost command. If he hadn’t released his cock so fast, the beach would be painted with his cum, more than usual.

A little submissively, he giggled. “Yes sir… Follow me, it’s like a five minute walk.”

“I can deal, but I’m fingering you the whole way,” Crispo grinned broadly, slapping his cock to Hudson’s face.

Hudson simply smirked. “Nah bro, I want to be able to wiggle my ass and tease the shit out of your cock before it gets it’s chance… trust me, you will love it…”

“You’re lucky I’m not gonna make you ride me to your place now,” Moaned the seventeen-year-old boy, throbbing against Hudson’s cheek at the idea of watching that bare ass wiggle. At least he hoped it would stay bare.

Hudson chuckled loudly and pulled away from Crispo, before pulling up his trunks. As he went to go and collect his belongings, Hudson gave Crispo, the first of many torturous ass wiggles that had the boy twitching. Though it wouldn’t happen, Hudson wanted Crispo to come yank his trunks back and make him walk home like that. However, the hunk just pulled up his Calvin Kleins and jeans, before adjusting his backpack and stepping closer in order harshly spanking him.

“Lead the way bottom bitch,”

“You can call me that one after you get me under you, stud…” Hudson smirked, “You still haven’t gotten in me yet. For now I’m just Hudson, cocksucker,”

Before Crispo could respond, a giggling Hudson headed off. His ass wiggling, the entire time.

Crispo licked his lips and bit down, “Oh, I’m going to enjoy fucking that ass…”

Crispo tied his bandana around his forehead to wipe away the sweat and push up his luscious blond hair. After tightening the knot he took Hudson’s board under one arm and turned to face the other blond, ready to head out following the morning light and head for Hudson’s house to finish what they had started. He looked sexy, like a pure stud, standing there as the light caught his tanned shoulder and cast a long shadow over his body. It brought out the crevices in his buff chest to fully define the ripped muscles.

At least that was Hudson’s thoughts as he stared, unable to draw his blue eyes away from Crispo Powers. His purple shorts got tighter if that was even possible just by looking at the hunk. Wondering how he was going to last the walk home right next to that, let alone knowing Cripso’s eyes would be on his ass the whole time thinking up all the number of ways to do him into the ground. 

So when they started through the sand he made fast steps hoping to cut a five minute walk down to three if possible, but whenever he sped up or got too far ahead two fingers would hook into his shorts and drag the teenager back. 

A smirking older hunk wanting to take his sweet ass time watching Hudson’s butt wiggle.

Hudson’s pale cheeks flared up as he fell into a steady pace, walking a little funny to show off his ass best he could. Still he yearned for Crispo to pull down his shorts and take him whenever but time went by and he received not even a spank.

“Didn’t think you could hold off me this long…” Hudson said in a suggestive tone, peeking at Crispo. He gulped. ‘Fuck! Stop being hot you bastard!’

Crispo wore his signature smirk, puffy pink lips curled as he watched Hudson walk. His toned body perfectly curved and showing off in all the right ways that could drive a horny boy mad, from Crispo’s curvy hips to firm pecs and pink nipples leading the eye right into his middle for a full view of a stunning six-pack. However, not many got to see him like this, let alone hard as a steel pipe in some tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Though Hudson didn’t need to imagine seeing Cripso naked as he had seen everything he needed. A thick six and a half cock ready and raring to destroy his ass with an amazing body attached. 

“It’s easy. I know you’re gonna be begging for my dick the moment we get to your house,” Crispo answered simply, shrugging. His eyes hadn’t left that ass the whole time, oblivious to the perving. “And a bed’s better than sand or…”

He looked around for something he could fuck Hudson on, his eyes settling on a little colourful structure nearby.

“Or a playground… actually that sounds super kinky!” He grinned, walking right past it following a blushing Hudson.

Trying to get some revenge, Hudson smirked. “Why? Wanting the little six-year-olds seeing your little pecker?”

“I’m not a kinky shit like someone,” While he felt like giving the hottie’s ass a smack, the buff boy knew that was just what he wanted. “We there yet, bottom boy?”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were leading us.” Hudson winked.

Holding back his hand, Crispo playfully growled. He followed Hudson around the next corner and was surprised to see him suddenly disappear. Looking around him to find nothing, when the voice calling from the front yard behind him was a bit of a shock. Spinning on his heel, Crispo turned back to stare at Hudson. Both gave each other an odd look, Hudson from a path of smooth stones pressed into the ground and Crispo from the sidewalk. His eyes glanced up at a pretty little house with a pretty garden and small water feature surrounded by black rocks. 

“You coming?” 

Crispo stepped through the open gate, closing it behind him. He didn’t quite expect such a pretty house, but then again Hudson definitely looked at the past. A sexy boy with a cute house seemed fitting.

They walked up the path quietly so as to not wake up Hudson’s parents but didn’t bother sneaking in through the window or anything since they knew their son had gotten up to surf. Hudson ushered Crispo inside with a finger to his lips and guided the boy to the staircase. Quick and quietly climbed to the second story and his bedroom where Crispo was hurried inside not a moment too soon as a pair of footsteps started at the bottom of the stairs. Something unexpected as the bedroom was the only thing up there so it had to be his mother checking on him.

The woman stopped halfway up as the bedroom door slammed shut and Hudson appeared at the top. “OH! Um, hi mom!”

Crispo swore under his breath in the bedroom, looking for a place to hide in the typical teenage bedroom. Clothes strewn about the place with sports things thrown around and a messy, unmade bed. The strong smell of musk wafting about; He was able to smell that large load Hudson had mentioned earlier. And for some reason that made Crispo hornier. His eyes drifted to a small glass cabinet holding some Pop Figures and the boy giggled. A little too loudly.

Hudson’s mother raised an eyebrow. “Hudson Gimble! Did you bring someone over this early?”

“What?” Hudson gulped, “No! Why do you think that I would do something like that?” 

“Well last week you brought home a crab.” Marching up the stairs, she moved past her son for the door and threw it open to find… nothing. Just her teenage son’s mess. Not even an obvious lump under the pillows. “Oh. I guess not… Well anyways I’m going to work early and your father has already left. Try to get some more sleep, honey.”

“Oh, I’m planning on not leaving bed for most of the day.” Hudson grinned.

When his mother left and the boy entered his room, Hudson firmly closed the door. He turned around looking to find where on earth Crispo was hiding. It only took a few seconds for the blond to pop out of the pile of clothes with some black jockstrap on his face. 

“There’s cum in these,” Crispo said with an air of hunger. “Do you wear these to bed?”

Hudson smirked, “Well, they do make midnight fingering super easy! But usually no… they are mostly used to make the locker room more fun...”

“Kinky shit.” Licking a little fresh cum from the fabric, Crispo moaned. It was cold now but still tasty and rather thick for a wiped-up load of boy spunk. “Get your ass on the bed, hot stuff.”

“Why don’t you come over and convince me…” Hudson purred, wanting more of Crispo’s talented kisses.

With a cocky ear-to-ear expression, the blond hunk climbed up from the pile of clothes and closed the distance. His broad form, ripped chest and dominant expression all making Hudson throb submissively and blush. When Crispo reached him, the hunk grabbed Hudson by the hips and pulled him closer before smashing their lips together for a kiss full of heat. It was so hot that Hudson didn’t even notice being lifted up, he just wrapped his legs around the older boy and deepened their makeout.

Hudson slid his tongue against Crispo’s pink lips but was surprised that they stayed closed. Probably since a moment later he was thrown, literally thrown onto the bed. 

“You can’t lie to your mommy now…” Crispo teased, before taking in the view and licking his lips. “God you look hot down there,”

In the blonde’s mind, Hudson was the definition of pure sex. A pale olive-toned skin tone, matched perfectly by a slightly longer than usual dirty blonde hair with bangs that came down to cover the boy’s eyes at times. Eyes that were outmatched heavily by the smile of the other boy, and the way Hudson’s teeth show when he’s truly happy. While the body of the boy was just sexy but he could have happy looked at Hudson’s face, for a good while.

His eyes drifted down to the seventeen-year-old’s athletic body flexed to show off his beginning to form six-pack abs, as he writhed on his bed, softly clawing at the sheets as he stared up at his new top. Taking a slow, deep gulp of air that made his abs flex tighter to show off the deep-set definition in his flawless form. 

“Like?” Hudson grinned sheepishly and brought a hand to them, massaging slowly with a soft moan. 

Eventually running his hand upwards and caressing his pecs, brushing a thumb over his darker pink nipples. The entire chest was hairless, something Cripso found hotter. He had seen hairier chest boys before and they just looked gross in his mind. He wanted a smooth, sexy chest ready for his tongue to worship. While the teen might not have gotten to do it before, he had definitely pictured this situation before and was thrilled that his first boy was exactly what he had dreamt of. 

He had promised himself that he wasn’t going to waste his first guy and Hudson was his prize for doing so.

“Mm, hell yes I do! Wanna roll over and be a good slutty boy?” Crispo moaned, cupping his raging hard cock. 

Seeing Hudson down there feeling himself up was going to drive him nuts. Even CJ had never made him this hard, or so easily up for a second round. Something about that sexy yet cocky smile, dirty blond locks and perfect body got to him. 

Guessing the effect that he was having, Hudson teased. “Well, I’m on the bed… what are you going to do about it?”

“Well,” Running a hand along Hudson’s thigh, gliding his way to the boy’s hip, Crismo purred. “I’m going to fuck you into it till you can’t walk, then keep going. Sounds like we have all day!”

“Can you handle that, sexy? And oh? Don’t have any plans? A hunk like you?” Hudson teased further, cheek lining his eyes.

The hand Crispo had on Hudson’s hip quickly pulled up, flipping the slimmer boy onto his front. Instantly he pushed his ass up, leaving his head low. “Not any that don’t involve fucking this sweet as fuck ass. Lower your shorts, maybe I’ll tongue you…”

“Remove them for me, stud. If you want my ass then you need to work for it, big boy.” Hudson wiggled at Crispo.

Rolling his eyes playfully, the older boy kneeled down on the bed and hooked in his fingers before easing the purple shorts down the hottie’s body. Revealing to himself a perfectly smooth ass that was so round and fuckable that he wanted to slide in without wasting another moment. Especially when Hudson let out a submissive moan. Crispo yanked his shorts the rest of the way and guided them down Hudson’s legs before throwing them. His eyes not once leaving Hudson’s tight pink rosebud, throbbing uncontrollably at the tiny hole wondering if it could fit his dick inside. 

Licking his lips, Crispo didn’t hesitate to run his tongue up the crack. Getting a good taste of Hudson’s ass and how he moaned when his hole was stimulated. It was a high pitched dirty sound, followed by a little innocent giggle. He couldn’t get enough.

When Hudson felt the boy’s hands spreading his ass apart, he pushed back into Crispo’s long tongue as it ran the length of his crack again. With every lick more pressure applied to his hole, making the boy’s eyes roll back. “Damn dude… you sure you haven’t done this before? You're nearly on level with Henry… and he’s like a pure slut!”

Crispo smirked, starting to spread Hudson’s tight hole open with both thumbs. After taking a moment to admire its pinkness and resistance, Crispo prodded with his tongue and wiggled against the tightness. Only pushing a little bit inside just to torment before he broke away from tonguing. Instead, he gave the boy’s pale ass a nice hard SMACK!

“Dude! So not a spanking fan!”

“You needed at least one! Your ass is way too hot not to!” Cirspo said. He lowered back down but this time went beneath Hudson’s legs, smirking at the view of his seven-inch cock hanging there throbbing for some attention. So he wrapped a hand around it to bring the cock close before licking along its length. “As yummy as I remember…”

He continued lapping at the long length, licking it like a slut with his eyes shut slobbering on the thickness. His husky moans were low and dirty around Hudson’s cock, something that turned on the blond beneath him. But he didn’t want another blowjob, he wanted that hunk destroying him already.

“C-Come on dude… stop teasing it.” Hudson groaned, eyes still closed as the pleasure shot through his system.

Crispo grinned a little. “Now, now, you can’t rush the good stuff.”

“You don’t need my dick!” Spreading his legs wider and sinking a little lower, Hudson shook his ass pleadingly. “Fuck me! Please Crispo… Haven’t had a good damn fuck in forever,”

“Oh you will get one, but I’m enjoying this first…” Crispo purred as he ran his tongue up the length of Hudson’s shaft. Loving the way his tip throbbed, drooling with precum all over his sheets. 

Hudson groaned and pushed lower onto the bed, about to fully lay down when Crispo yanked him back up by the hips and shoved his talented tongue deep into the boy. Crying out loudly with no fear of being heard, the submissive boy made sure it was the sluttiest noise he could. One that made Crispo want to cum then and there. Due to the moan he knew there was no going back to prodding the hole, just shoving as deep as he could go with a lustful growl. Milking Hudson of that sweet music. His bottom boy was so worth the trouble, however, if this ass felt as good on his dick as it did on his tongue. Exploring around inside while holding Hudson up, Crispo growled into him. 

“F-Fuck this ass is good…” Crispo growled, as his tongue continued to work as far into Hudson’s sweet ass, going until his tongue couldn’t possibly reach further.

Hudson similarly was in heaven, icy blue eyes rolled back and his cock feeling like it would explode at any second. He wanted to reach back and stroke it but felt like Crispo would slap his hand away. So he continued moaning for the world to hear with a glazed over look of lust on his face. 

Still, however, pleading below his breath. Eventually getting louder: “Please, please, pleeeeease! Gawd, I need it! Fuck me!”

“Not yet. I still don’t think your body is ready for it yet…” Crispo purred, he wanted this experience to blow Hudson’s mind. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing and basing it solely on what he had watched online.

“Please, bro!” Hudson cried, “You’re gonna make me nut just from your tongue! I need dick!”

“Nut then, sexy! I want to milk every drop of sweet cum you have in your nuts man.” Crispo purred.

A purr, that had Hudson’s cock throbbing.

It didn’t take much to make the horny bottom cum, just another sharp jab with Crispo’s tongue and those blue sheets were being painted with endless ropes of teenage spunk. Making an absolute mess all over the place as he came harder than even Hudson expected, throbbing uncontrollably as he fired shots of cum. It was sexy to experience and watch, making Crispo wish he had his phone to record it but sadly not an option. 

Panting heavily, Hudson whined a little. “I-I am so getting you back for teasing me like this…”

“Like you can talk, wiggler!” Crispo giggled as he moved down to lick up a little cum. When he was done down there he rose up to give another spank before shrugging off his yellow backpack. Flexing his biceps for Hudson, who watched from the corner of his eye. “Mm… now you can have some dick, bro. Anyone who cums that much needs it.” 

“Mmm…” Hudson moaned, unable to form words as he panted from releasing that much.

But he could watch. Watch Crispo unzipping his jeans quickly and step out of them to reveal his tan slender legs with their golden fuzz. Watch the hunk scratching his nuts through his white Kalvin Cleins, drool when Crispo slipped a finger into the hem and fingers them a little to tease before stripping them off. Throbbing once more at the view of his monstrously thick six and a half inch cock when it popped free swaying intimidatingly, remembering its musky taste and how he was robbed of the flavour of Crispo’s cum. But now it was going to be deep in his ass, and with that in mind there’s no complaining. 

Ignoring the desire for the boys cum, Hudson took in the view of the other teen completely naked and felt a little drool leak out. 

Crispo’s body was breathtaking.

The blonde felt his cock throb from the view, gulping a little as he saw the thick cock pointed at him. It was shocking to Hudson how much he wanted it inside of him. He couldn’t care who saw as long as Crispo slid that thick cock deep inside of him.

Crispo came back to the bed now nude besides the bandana around his forehead, getting onto his knees behind his prize. Grabbing his cock and slapping it against the boy’s firm ass, Crispo tossed up whether he was going to ram it in or take things slow. As he slapped the fat tip against Hudson’s exposed, slimy hole, he hummed to himself. Both thoughts were hot and he knew what they both wanted to happen, but taking it slow could feel amazing.

While fixing his bandana, he finally came to a decision. 

Holding onto the beautiful blond’s hip and lightly caressing him, Crispo lined up with the rosebud. Applying pressure then taking it away, repeating this action a few times to torment the boy before finally pressing the tip against him and leaving it there. A few moments later, putting all the weight and strength a buff seventeen-year-old could into one hard slam, sucker punching Hudson’s guts with his girthy cock. Burying himself balls deep inside the lustful surfer boy, both throwing their heads back and releasing moans of utter pleasure from their sensations.

Crispo, feeling the warmth enveloping his cock tighter than CJ could ever dream of, the rectal walls slowly pumping as if they were trying to milk him. Sucking the hunk’s cock deep and possible and holding him there with a vacuum seal. It was like it knew how to handle a cock and how to work it the best way, something he guessed was from the many dicks that Hudson hinted at taking.

Meanwhile, Hudson’s mind was blank besides thoughts of desire, lust and satisfaction. It was like Crispo’s cock hadn’t only just punched him in the guts and torn his ass wide open, but had slammed through his brain cutting off any logical thought. The only thing he could think to moan was a slutty little “D-Diiiick…”

“Mm… yeah my dick’s in alright! I thought you’d be loose!” Crispo grinded his hips, moving the shaft around inside not knowing the fat length was firmly squishing Hudson’s prostate. The slightly younger boy’s cock was stiff as possible and sticking upwards. “But holy fucking gawd are you tight!”

“W-Why do you think I get so much d-diiiiick…” Hudson moaned, purring out the final word.

The buff teen slowly pulled his cock out, watching as the needy ass tried tightening to keep him inside. When it got to the mushroom head he could have tugged for hours but there was no way of Hudson letting him go free. So he gave the boy what he wanted. Another rough slam with every ounce of strength he had. Making a loud SLAP against the flesh, mingling with Hudson’s cry of bliss. He pulled back some then slammed in again, only using long thrusts after very slowly drawing his cock out the whole way. With each thrust into Hudson’s rectum getting harder and harder. 

Hudson couldn’t speak now, only a mix of guttural grunts and cries. “Uuuuuungh! Mmmmn! Cri-Cri… ANGH!” 

Lost in the lust, Hudson’s moans only fueled Crispo on; with the bandana clad teen grabbing onto Hudson and pulling him closer to him. Forcing his and Hudson’s lips to meet in a deeply passion fueled kiss. Despite everything their tongues dueled for control of their latest make out session, with Hudson eventually allowing Crispo to pin his tongue and earn a moan out of him. 

Something that had Crispo’s cock throbbing inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

As he tightened the grip on Hudson’s hair, Crispo shifted to short hard thrusts. Only pulling out a few inches before fucking back inside. Fucking that had a moan passing down his throat and Hudson humming. Their tongues resumed their war with heated passion, Crispo only able to get the upper hand when he would thrust hard into Hudson.

Hudson was also able to help out despite his position and lack of power. Pushing his slutty ass back into the cock, needing to feel the full girthy length filling him. The boy moaning into their continued heated tongue battle, begging Crispo for more.

Breaking the kiss only to hiss in the slutty boy’s ear, Crispo’s voice was low and husky. After every few words he would pause to kiss again. “You want more, Hudson? Need more of my big dick?”

Hudson broke the kiss but only managed to get one thing out between his moans of pleasure. “Y-Y-Yessss…”

Crispo wrapped both arms around Hudson and pulled the other teen close once more to growl. “All that's left to answer, is just how hard I destroy this ass…”

“Ha-hammer me! I don’t wanna walk tomorrow!” 

That was all the permission Crispo needed to give Hudson a real pounding, a type that had CJ almost flooding her bed with her juices when he tried it on her. Pulling back fast and slamming back in even faster, repeating the action on loop trying to make sure he kept a steady pace and hardness to his thrusts. Which were rivalling a jackhammer's speed and force, the teenage boy going all out on Hudson’s tight ass harder than he ever had. A speed which even Hudson hadn’t experienced, turning his brain to mush.

Crispo felt the boy’s knees giving out, so stopped for a moment to pull him off the end of the bed and bend him across it. Instantly resuming his all out annihilation on Hudson’s ass, plowing him with deep thrusts that forced the boy to experience the full length and girth twice every second.

“Mmm y-yes… C-CRISPO!” Hudson cried, the surfer’s moans filling the entire house as his body shook and begged for more out of the other boy.

Smirking and thinking he must not be doing this right if Hudson was able to talk, Crispo went at the ass with renewed vigor trying to fuck the boy’s brains out. Threatening to breath the hole now as he did worse on it. Instead of pulling most of his dick out, the teen now pulled out even the head of his cock before pulling all of her strength into suckerpunch thrusts.

“Uuuuungh! I- I can fe-feel… NHH! I can feel it i-in my stomach!” Biting his sheets, the blond took the pounding like a pro. His tummy was bulging slightly but they were the wrong position for that.

His continued talking only had Crispo growling, however, and the boy’s thrusts began getting deeper and harder. He didn’t want Hudson able to think properly at the moment, let alone speak.

This, unfortunately, ended up being Crispo’s downfall. Despite getting his wish and destroying the hole thoroughly taking away the boy’s ability to think, using a roughness nobody would ever give Hudson again, Crispo pushed himself over the edge and with one final slam and husky grunt his seed was being buried deep inside the hot blond boy. Flooding Hudson with enough cum to fill a glass, easily making him overflow with just a few pumps. 

They moaned in unison as the molten cum spewed out into the boy’s hole. Hudson flexed trying to keep it all inside, a second wind coming over the boy. 

“Flood my ass, stud!” He begged, “Knock up my boy pussy!”

“That- is- so- gay-” Crispo smirked, thrusting deep with ever word to push his cum further inside of the boy.

“You think?” Hudson giggled, wiggling his ass and moaning softly as the cock moved inside. “Fuck im hungry- And I don’t just mean for cum… You up for breakfast after I taste some cum off your dick?”

“I could eat after that… that majorly worked up an appetite and a sweat…” Crispo responded, feeling that his bandana was a little damp. 

Slowly he pulled out his cock, watching a river of cum follow to drool down Hudson’s pale legs. Deciding it was worth a try, he licked up the stream and left it on his tongue. Unsure of the taste, he waited for Hudson to push himself off the bed before french kissing the boy and swapping the cum to him. 

Hudson was taken off guard by the sudden load in his mouth, but moaned swallowing it. “Oh god… Best cum ever- No. Top five. No!”

“Oh, shut up before you hurt yourself…” Crispo teased.

Unable to decide, he went to quick work taking Crispo’s cock into his mouth and running his tongue around the ridge trying to scoop up every drop of cum. Opening his mouth wider and swallowing the full length in one go to get the full taste, humming as he swallowed the spunk. With a teasing smirk he started bobbing along its length, sucking on Crispo’s thick cock like a pro to both please and torment the hunky boy. Taking it deep down his throat and running his talented tongue all over the shaft to worship it as he licked up spunk. Spunk he could still feel running down his legs. 

Once he pulled off, Hudson looked sure of himself.

“Best. Cum. Ever!” 

“Yeah? Well I make the best pancakes ever. If I can stay around for a little while, slut boy.” He said with a grin, stealing a kiss before exiting the room bare ass naked. Giving Hudson the first look at his toned ass. The cheeks were tight and firm, never before used. 

He didn’t just want it, he needed it.

Crispo looked back, oblivious as ever to the perv. “You comin’?”

“Many times…” Hudson smirked. “Especially, if your sexiness sticks around.”

Crispo returned the smirk, turning around and heading downstairs to find the kitchen, only getting lost a few times. Including finding the downstairs bathroom. He left Hudson to clean himself up, knowing full well the blond would be up in his bedroom fingering his gaping hole and licking the cum from his fingers. A thought that refused to let his erection die down.

Not that he wanted it to, since he only planned on filling the hunger fill before sinking it back inside of Hudson’s sweet hole.

Walking into the fancy kitchen, Crispo nodded slowly as he looked around. Marble white benches, an island counter with overhanging pots and spatulas, and a walk-in pantry stocked full of baking supplies and snacks all of which are labeled neatly no doubt by Hudson’s mother. In a way all simple but so pretty, though the seventeen-year-old wasn’t one for interior design or anything so completely overlooked all of that and grabbed the ingredients for pancakes. 

He laid it all out on the bench, looking over things and playing the recipe through his mind. For a dimwit he knew how to cook. Mostly. Though he still looked at a bag of flowers and saw a baby. 

“Sure you don’t wanna be down here suckin’ my dick as I make breakfast!?” He called out to no response, shaking his head after a moment. So the naked chef threw on a very short apron that left his cock exposed and turned back to the ingredients. “Now… where do they keep the bowls…?”

Hudson had made his way down by the time Crispo was even near the bowl location.

“Uh looking for the bowls? Cupboard below you,” Hudson said before washing his hands. No longer dripping cum but still feeling it churn inside. 

“Oh you can blow me,” Crispo giggled as he bent over to get out a few bowls and cups to measure things. Not knowing that Hudson was now biting his lip and silently mouthing. 

“Oh my god! Why the fuck is his ass so damn hot! Ugh I can’t let him leave without fucking that perfection!” Hudson said silently, unable to drag his eyes away from it.

When Crispo straightened up he pretended not to be looking, occupying himself with something else. The buff boy looked good in an apron, staring from the corner of his eye. It was a surprise to see him casually cooking like that, pouring in the flowers and putting his sole focus into properly measuring things. Usually hunks just fucked then left. He sat at the island watching with interest as Crispo set about cracking some eggs and adding a splash of milk, mixing up the batter with his strong biceps making it look easier than it really was. 

Crispo hummed a tune to himself, wiggling his cock around as he mixed. Every now and then glancing up to the boy he had just fucked and blushing, admiring his handsome features and stunning blue eyes. Hudson’s messy tuggable hair is a little fixed up but still like he just got out of bed. Or fucked. 

“You know, you look hotter after you have been pounded hard…” Crispo purred, loving the way he had made Hudson walk with a slight limp to his movement.

“Oh don’t start,” Hudson moaned. “You’ll make me want more…”

“Who said I don’t want more of you?”

Getting out a mixer to mix the egg whites, Crispo stuck his tongue out as he prepped the last part of the batter. While busy with that he asked Hudson to mix up a little cream, only to find that they had a bottle of whipped cream in the fridge. Double bonus being that it was chocolate flavoured. So the teens each helped themselves to a mouthful of the sweetness as Crispo folded the batter together and got it ready for cooking. 

“Y-Yeah okay why is you stirring the batter making my cock twitch…” Hudson blushed, groaning a little about his own cock being weird.

“Aw, poor Hudson,” The buff boy cooed. “Come here, I’ll milk out some of your batter.”

“Oooh some cumcakes?” Hudson giggled as he got down from the stool. Walking around the counter with his seven-inches swinging long and proud. 

Crispo set the batter down before getting to his knees and pouting a little as he grabbed Hudson’s cock. As he slowly stroked the long dick, he looked up into Hudson’s eyes and kissed the tip. “You know you shouldn’t be able to walk after that, right?”

“Don’t worry,” Moaning out as the boy kissed him, Hudson’s legs gave a quiver. “I won’t be tomorrow once it catches up with me. I’m surviving just on the desire of getting more of you.”

The other teen could only smirk at that comment, loving that the only thing holding this teen up was wanting more of him. Pumping Hudon’s cock, he resumed peppering small kisses on the mushroom tip. Able to still taste the boy’s sweet cum, releasing a small moan from the flavour. A flavour that made him remember demanding a facial of that same spunk.

Something he wouldn’t say no to, now.

Crispo ran his tongue around the ride, moaning at the memory of cum on his face and in his hair. Something that drove him to engulf the head and started bobbing on it at a steady pace. Humming around it trapped in his lush pink lips, looking like a pornstar as he suckled it hard. With his focus on stroking and sucking the seven-inch dick, he paid no mind to Hudson’s hands running through his hair until the boy pulled him down the shaft. 

“G-ghhhk!” Crispo gagged for a moment before relaxing his throat. Still a little struggle but after taking it once he was better accustomed to sucking it. 

Hudson moaned in response. “Mmm, your mouth is amazing dude! You need to suck more dudes, you would be loved!”

“Oh yeah? Why not just suck your dick for a living,” Crispo asked, raising an eyebrow. Shrugging, the teen returned to bobbing on the cock. Using his tongue to massage the base and flick the head.

The moan that Hudson released from that idea would live with Crispo for a long time. In his excitement the blond fucked deeper into Crispo’s mouth, accidentally forcing a little deepthroat action but was surprised this time that the buff hunk didn’t pull off faster than he could say pancake. Instead Crispo just sucked away on the full length. Though his face was showing obvious signs of effort not to gag or puke since he was NO pro at this. 

However, he wouldn’t get the chance to pull off and snap at Hudson for the sudden cock in his throat. There was a jiggle on the front door handle followed by the rattle of keys and a lock sliding out of place. Both naked teenagers were freaking out wondering who the hell was coming into the house. Hissing to each other about somewhere to hide or how to cover up their exposed bodies. But it was too late.

Hudson’s father, a tall bald man with some wrinkles on his face but those of a man who knew work, walked right into the kitchen and stopped dead. There was his bare chested, muscular surfer son staring at him with icy blue eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Hudson.” He said with an air of confusion. Hudson had never been shy about his body before, and he was just making breakfast after surfing like most mornings. “Something wrong kiddo, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost!”

The seventeen-year-old shook his head quickly, staring at his dad and trying to turn his body away. However, the now smirking boy around his cock continued to suck on it. Luckily his father couldn’t see. “Ye-yeah dad… mm, just making breakfast. The batter was just giving me a little trouble!”

“Seems like it, you’re sweating a little bud! Take it easy on the batter or it will come out wrong.” The father warned.

Crispo, however, wasn’t taking it easy trying to milk out Hudson’s baby batter. Continuing to deepthroat his throbbing cock, using every skill he knew to make the boy moan. It felt hot that they could be caught like this, nude and doing it right there in the man’s own kitchen. With his son, no less. Focusing on the sensitive mushroom tip, Crispo’s tongue went to work giving it a nice ticklish bath to make Hudson almost moan or cream himself. 

If he was a little more forward, he would have either checked out Hudson’s father or offered him to join.

“I-I got it dad…” Hudson growled at Crispo, wanting him to pull off. “What are you doing home? It’s barely even six-thirty!”

“Forgot my tags, and actually need them today. So it was quicker to just come home and get them.” His dad explained. Peeking a little over the counter, not enough to see Crispo’s head bobbing on his son’s cock, the man noticed there was a good deal more than should have been showing if his son was wearing the swim trunks that he had expected. Lowering and coughing, the father glanced elsewhere. “Oh, uh… sorry I didn’t know that you were, ahem… I’ll just get my tags and go. You should really crack a window, it reeks like... boy and if your mother smells that when she gets home, your um nude cooking days are over.”

Hudson’s eyes went wide, “I-I’m not naked! My pants are just really low!”

“Well the floor is really low.” Grabbing his things, the boy’s father chuckled. He knew teenagers were odd things and were always thinking with their dicks. Hell, he had gone around naked more than once at that age. So he left Hudson to his pancakes, with only one last thing. “And save a pancake for when I get home, would ya?”

Once the man had left, Crispo pulled off with a smirk and a giggle.

“Your dad wants one of your cumcakes…”

“Oh shut up!” Hudson giggled, pulling Crispo back onto his length, impaling the sexy blond. “Yeaaaah choke on it! Milk my cock, dude…”

Crispo smirked around the lengthy cock, engulfing the full length with soft gags as it filled his throat. The pink head widening his throat perfectly reshaping the tunnel with its girth, able to feel each twitch and throb against his tongue. Sweet dribbles of precum drooling into his tongue for the seventeen-year-old to swallow with a deep hunger that took his mind off of his actual hunger for food; Crispo’s pancake batter laying discarded as he tried to milk baby batter from Hudson’s sexy cock. He couldn’t get enough of it. Hudson’s dick was too perfect, sliding in and out of his mouth with the sweetness on Crispo’s bright pink lips. 

Insatiable, the teenagers rocked in rhythm with each other. Hudson rocking his hips back and forth with a hand on his hips, breathing heavily as the throat accepted his cock with ease. Meanwhile Crispo pulled off to the tip then swallowed the full length, his nose pressing into the sexy boy’s crotch. Back and forth, over and over until his gags subsided and Crispo was able to deepthroat without much trouble. Even the rough slams into his mouth were getting easier. 

Soon Hudson grabbed the back of his head and slammed deeper into Crispo, grunting like a true hunk. Fucking his new friend’s face hard, using a fast pace that made his hips a blur. Hudson’s lips fell agape as he groaned with pleasure, feeling himself approach the edge. Crispo’s tongue flicking against the tip was what drove him past it. 

“Ungh, fuck dude! I’m about to cum!” He roared, trying to hold Crispo down but the buff teen broke his hold. One hand started pumping Hudson’s cock while Crispo grabbed the bowl of batter, holding it under his seven-inch cock. 

Thick ropes of teenage cum filled the batter, coating its surface and partially going to waste. A sight that forced Hudson to groan, knowing his dad was going to eat his cum now. Even if this was kinky, he wanted to see Crispo swallow more cum.

But the hunk straightened up and went to work mixing in the new batter, getting Hudson’s salty cum mixed into the food. 

He prepped a pan and set on the heat before pouring his first perfectly round cumcake. In total making about thirteen, dividing them up into 6 each and leaving one for Hudson’s father. While Crispo was making breakfast Hudson had been chopping strawberries, finding his stash of chocolate sauce, digging through the freezer for ice cream and getting a bottle of honey all to go on their freshly made cumcakes. All of which were coated in sweets.

“So your dad,” Crispo said between bites, “He’s kinda hot for an older guy.”

Hudson rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the thought of his dad being called hot, even if he had seen other men flirt with the man at the gym more times than he could count. They would swoon for his bulging biceps and dilf body. But Hudson didn’t expect that coming from Crispo so quickly. 

“What’s your dad like?” Hudson asked, scooping ice cream onto his pancake.

“Old.” Crispo replied before giving himself a mouthful of chocolate whipped cream. He mumbled something around it, then offered a soft smile after swallowing. “So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking… what are you, exactly?”

Judging by how the hunk kept darting his eyes downwards, Hudson knew what he meant. Giggling, the blond shrugged. “What’s it matter? I like to party,”

“Party?” 

“Sex! I treat sex like a party, go all out then slow down for the smooth night… I don’t care who it's with. So Bi, I guess!” Hudson moaned softly, a drop of cool ice cream fell onto his smooth six-pack. Shivering, he moved to scoop it up but was stopped when Crispo basically jumped onto the table and crawled across the smooth wood to the boy. “Uhhhhm…?” 

Even if that very morning Crispo had been firm in his belief that he was just another straight white boy, he was hungry for more of Hudson and seeing the ice cream running down the cracks in the boy’s abs just sent him over the top. With no care of what he was, Crispo leaned down lower and licked it up slowly, his tongue in a sensual dance along the boy’s smooth chest. Their eyes eventually able to meet and lock together, then before either knew what was happening they were against the wall making out. The hose jumped when Hudson was slammed against the white wall, shaking as its owner was shoved. Hudson’s back arched up as he moaned into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Crispo to pull the hunk in deeper. Both hands attacking the hottie’s toned ass and giving a nice squeeze. 

Making out with an intense heat that burned into their skin, the teenagers slammed into everything they could stumble near in their attempt to get back upstairs. Knocking over random objects when the boys bumped into shelves, too focused on each other’s lips to care for the world around them. Hands massaged every inch of their sexy naked bodies, grabbing and groping every inch of each other in their hurry, messily grabbing Hudson’s cock or squeezing Crispo’s toned butt. 

Hudson’s fingers drew close to Crispo’s hole and he didn’t even bother to pull away.

The last wall either was slammed against was cool and white, a smooth wet tile that fogged for a split second as Crispo’s breath fogged the ceramic. His broad chest was pinned flat against the tile, hands clawing at its smooth surface and forehead pressed hard against it. With teeth grit, hot water ran down his dirty-blond hair and past the boy’s strained expression in waterfalls. The rest cascading down his body, defining Crispo’s detailed muscles. He winced as the tip of Hudson’s cock jabbed deeper inside of him. 

For the first time Christoper ‘Crispo’ Powers was going to bottom.

Bracing himself as a searing fire ran through his entire body, emanating from his burning ring, Crispo bucked away from the tip invading his hole wondering how on earth Hudson took it so easily. 

Hudson kept a good grip on the hunk’s hips, grinding his own chest against Crispo and breathing warm air against the boy’s neck. Moving his hips only just, not wanting to scare Crispo away from this or to hurt him. His slim mushroom head grinded inside of Crispo’s tightness, having stolen its virginity and now was patiently waiting for the ass to loosen up for it to slide deeper. 

“You’re so tight,” Hudson kissed Crispo’s neck, leaning in close. “And so hot… it’ll feel so good soon, bro.”

Crispo found himself slightly doubting the hot muscular surfer boy, but since Hudson had handled his cock he had to assume that the boy knew what he was on about. But still when he felt the tip easing further inside he winced and growled softly, grinding into the shower wall. At least the steamy water was there to sooth him and Hudson’s gentle hands caressing him. 

After a few minutes to adjust and slide in inch by inch, Hudson’s full seven-inches were firmly buried inside Crispo’s not-so virgin ass. Milking the blond hunk of his first ever so soft moan.

“O-Oh f-f-fuck…” Crispo moaned out, his moan long as Hudson started to move.

Hudson didn’t stop after just a few inches, instead pulling out his whole cock until the ring flexed around his tip. Clenching to keep him trapped inside with this new sensation overwhelmed Crispo’s body, even if a little unsure of it. Giving his sexy stud just what he wanted, Hudson slowly pushed back inside. Feeding the tight hole his seven-inches, going balls deep with a little hip gyration to move his dick around inside. Reshaping Crispo’s ass to claim it as his own. 

“Mm…” Kissing along the teenager’s neck, Hudson throbbed. “Told you. Your moans are sexy as hell, you need to let other guys hear these… they would nut in seconds...”


	4. Chapter 4

With hot water running down their smooth, toned bodies the teenage boys came in for a kiss. Gentle but deep, full of passion for one another as Hudson’s hands explored Crispo’s defined sexy chest, with his nimble fingers tracing every crack and crevice they could find. Slowly moving around inside the hunk’s not-so-virgin hole. Pumping deep into the tightness gently, adding fire to their kiss when he made Crispo release a quiet sheepish moan that made him sound so different to the guttural moans he was filling Hudson’s bedroom with earlier. Now their tongues started to explore each other’s mouths, Crispo trying his best to lay claim but found that every time Hudson’s seven-inch dick brushed against this one strange spot inside he would melt into the kiss and allow the blond boy to dominate him for a while. An action that grew worse when Hudson felt confident enough to start adding some hardness to his thrusts and caress the older boy’s nipples.

“I-I…” Crispo started, words broken between moans. His back arched as he pressed against the shower wall, cock grinding heavily. “I don’t wa-w-want other g-guys!”

“Ooooh what do you want cum cake…” Hudson teased, spanking Crispo’s ass slightly.

Crispo pushed his ass back, sliding down the full length of Hudson’s sexy dick. Feeling it stretch and fill him up nicely, “Mm… I want to spend all day fucking you.”

“Well then this day has gone all wrong for you…” Hudson chuckled, as he continued fucking Crispo. “I’m fucking you instead.”

“For now.” Crispo resumed kissing the hot boy with a passion, pushing back harder onto the cock. His fingers clawed at the wall, toes curling as pleasure ran through his entire body like jolts of electricity. His whimpered moans filling the bathroom, overpowering the shower even as it tried to drown Crispo out. “Fu-fuuck!”

“You so want this more, don’t ya Crispy…” Hudson purred.

Wrapping both arms tight around the hunky, wet boy, Hudson pulled back. His cock pulled out of the amazingly tight hole at a slow pace, feeling as Crispo flexed tight like a vice trying to keep him inside. However, when the tip of Hudson’s dick remained he stopped for a moment allowing it to twitch inside, feeling the heat and tightness hugging his cock perfectly. An ass made for him. Along with a cock built to fuck him to complete satisfaction like no other. With one hand moving down and curling around Crispo’s thick six and a half inch member, Hudson stroked it some before using all his strength to fuck hard and deep into Crispo. His heavy balls slapped against the hunk’s ass when he hilted inside of him, completely filling the not-so-virgin hole with his lengthy cock that was forcing a guttural cry of satisfaction from the boy’s pink lips.

Moaning loudly, Crispo couldn’t help but whine slightly. “C-Come on… fuck me… fill me Hudson…”

Pounding his hunky friend’s tight ass, the surfer leaned in and started to kiss along his neck. Following Crispo's collarbone giving the odd little bite or lick on his way up towards the boy’s ear. Hudson paused just at the base of Crispo’s neck and snapped his hips, giving a rough long dicking to the older boy. 

“Ngh!” They moaned together.

“Ugh…” Crispo groaned loudly from the feeling of Hudson’s balls slapping his ass hard. “F-FUCK ME!”

Hudson, however, pulled out. Not without a lot of struggle. He was breathing hard and his cock jumped, begging to slam back into that hole without waiting another goddamn second. Water ran down its length and dripped into the floor, until Hudson stepped back from the stream and sat down on the shower floor stroking his dick. Crispo watched with a whine, his needy ass twitching.

“Come ride me, babe… Show me you’re as big a slut as I am!” Hudson commanded. ‘Show that you want my sexy cock as much as I want yours…”

“What did you call me?” Not believing his ears, Crispo stared for a moment.

Hudson purred, “Did I stutter? Now ride me my slutty hunk…”

Crispo felt his cock throb from Hudson’s purr turned him to growling out the final three words. Something that compelled him to straddle Hudson, pressing the tip of the boy’s cock against his freshly used hole and sinking down onto a couple of inches. With a deep breath, Crispo pushed further down, impaling himself on the longer cock of the surfer.

“Mmmmm that’s it babe… ride my big cock…” Hudson purred, as Crispo began to move.

Biting his lip as he began bouncing on the thickness, Crispo’s moans were quiet and deep. Gasping each time he took it balls deep, feeling something jamming into the deepest regions of his ass. “You’re so deep!”

“Just where you want me to be, isn’t it… deep inside of you and claiming you deeper than anyone…” Hudson growled.

“Yeeeees!” Crispo slammed his bulky form down.

They stayed like that, embracing each other as the hunk rode cock like a pro, his hips moving up and down to bounce him on the slim seven-inch dick. Hudson kisses Crispo to stifle his moans when he feels a final orgasm approaching, wondering how much he had left in the tank to fill up his hot boy. Bucking up from the floor, he slammed his twitching length inside. Pumping harder and harder in an effort to get off even though he was loving fucking some virgin ass.

As he began riding the lengthy-cock with a fast speed and released needier moans, Crispo grabbed the back of Hudson’s head and pulled him into a heated make out session before hissing out a two word order. “F-Fill me.”

Something that worked quickly.

Almost in perfect unison, the two boys worked their dicks to completion. Hudson flooding Crispo with a thin load of cum, almost totally dried up for now. His balls were tightened up and dryer than a desert, wrung free of every drop of cum the boy could produce. Meanwhile, he stroked Crispo’s thickness furiously until it was coating his smooth abs. A thick coating of cum that had them both moaning loudly for one another. Their lips met for a heated kiss flooded with passion, tongues going to war in each other’s mouths.

After that they finally washed up, letting the hot cum wash down the drain and the sweat to be scrubbed clean. Of course, being horny teenagers meant failing to keep their hands to themselves for even five minutes. The shower made them as dirty as they were when getting inside. So when that was over and the steamy water ended its stream, they chose to dry up but stay naked around the house for a few more hours, and even letting Crispo fuck the living daylights out of Hudson one final time on his parents bed. That had been an intense fuck session and gotten a huge load of cum out of the teen despite Hudson being drained still. For at least an hour Hudson was wrapped around his waist riding that fat cock as they walked around the house and played video games. Punishments for losing involved kisses, spanking and more than a few dirty blowjobs from each of them. The slutty surfer would have deliberately lost, had Cirspo not won with ease.

It was only when his father got home that they got dressed and fully introduced Crispo to Hudson’s dad. Of course their first introduction involved flirting, there was no way to dissuade Crispo from his daddy fantasy now. Thankfully he was not nude. Finally wearing a shirt, and tucking his bandana into his little yellow backpack with a broken phone. Claiming that he came by just a little while again to play games.

It was five o’clock when Crispo got to the front door, breathing heavily. He had cum on his tongue, from another blowjob just before he had to go.

His nerves growing and the butterflies going crazy inside of him, a nervous Hudson asked the sexy stranger he had spent the day a question. “Sooo Crispo… I was thinking man, want to come and see a movie with me Thursday? Maybe even get some food beforehand?”

“Sure dude that sounds sick!” Crispo agreed all too eagerly, not hearing the shyness in Hudson’s voice.

“C-cool! So I’ll see you on Thursday then?” Hudson giggled, his cheeks pink. Sex was easy, asking boy on a date was world shaking.

The teen unaware that he had put a giant grin on the face of his father, as he watched his teenage son ask out someone.

“Yeah! Oh but there’s something wrong with my phone and it doesn’t have your number. So I can call you… got a marker though, to write it on my arm?”

Crispo looked oblivious to the fact he just used a pickup line on Hudson.

Hudson, throat cry and palms getting clammy, silently went upstairs to grab a marker with his heart pounding. Fumbling around in his room trying to find one and get back down to the blond hunk before he left. Running back down two steps at a time, he jumped the last few just to make the trip faster. A little out of breath, Hudson scribbled his phone number onto the hunk’s arm and added a small heart at the end. 

“So see you Thursday,”

“Yeah, it’s a date!” Hudson grinned before closing his front door.

Crispo left the house excited to see a movie and maybe get a little more fun with the cute sexy boy, walking down the street before reading the number on his arm. Only now seeing the heart and letting it all sink in that he was just asked on a gay date. And had said yes. “Wait… HUDSON YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Grinning massively from Crispo agreeing to meet up for a proper date and possibly some more fun, Hudson shut the door and turned around to find his dad watching him from the kitchen. Wearing a broad grin at his son, then giggling when they both heard Crispo suddenly yell something just realising he agreed to a date. While Hudson blushed a little from being watched, his eyes widened in shock when he saw what was in his father’s hand.

One of his cum made pancakes.

“No, wait, dad don’t eat that-!”

Too late.

His father took a bite, then raised an eyebrow at the taste. “Mm… fuck these tastes nice son, what’s in them?”

The man’s confusion only grew when he watched Hudson gulped. Unaware that he had just made his son’s cock throb, from eating said son’s cum. “I-it’s a s-secret? Crispo’s family makes them,”

“Oh?” His father asked in a slightly disheartened voice, “Well that’s a shame, I would love these for Sunday brunches from now on. I guess you’ll just have to invite your boyfriend over,”

As he realised what his father said, Hudson’s jaw dropped open and he couldn’t only respond with a-

“DAD!”

“Oh please… it’s a fathers right to tease their son about their partner… chick or dude.”

Thursday came and went slowly, taking forever for the day to finally tick around. It was fun, albeit kind of awkward for both boys. Neither had really taken a boy on a date before; Hudson had sex with pretty much anyone who was curious about sexuality but never got attatched, whereas Crispo thought until that first night with Hudson that he was a straight guy. They enjoyed watching ‘Star Wars Whichever One They’re On Now’, as Hudson called it, while mostly just making jokes and throwing little bits of popcorn at each other. Crispo had arrived late so they skipped the pre-movie lunch and instead went for milkshakes after. Where he explained he couldn’t pick an outfit to impress. 

Hudson got a good laugh out of that one and blushed upon telling Crispo he looked perfect. He honestly looked like a train hit a clothing store and this was all that was left, but he wasn’t going to tell Crispo that. Though, he still managed to rock it and look like a stud.

There was sex that day, despite how they tried to avoid the topic and be mature. But in the back corner of a movie theatre, the bathroom after smoothies, and taking the bus back to Hudson’s place all the boys could do was fuck the living daylights out of each other. Riding, making out, fingering, stroking and pinning each other down for rough muffled fucks not caring if they got caught in public. It became their thing. If they boys went out or met up, something dirty happened. 

Something fun, something they both couldn’t get enough of.

Even when Hudson met Crispo’s best friend for the first time at the beach, Crispo bought Hudson a pair of bikini bottoms and couldn’t help but fuck that perky ass with the very thin fabric pulled aside. 

Despite all their fun at it, the beach was also the scene of a negative in their growing relationship. As Hudson’s competition was met, Crispo’s best friend CJ. They may have gotten along but meeting her just brought with it this wave of jealousy that brought him to realise he may really like Crispo. 

Every Sunday since that first time Crispo came over for brunch with the Gimble’s. They accepted him like a new son even when the boys neglected the notion that they were a couple. Regardless he was welcome to the home and enjoyed the company of both Gimble parents, and they enjoyed his. Crispo was a charming young man, albeit a little ditsy at times and very focused on their son’s pretty face whenever Hudson walked in the room. He enjoyed helping to cook, but always ended up with Hudson on pancake duty. Sadly nothing quite compared to the cum pancakes as there was no way he could make them in their kitchen, so the two improvised with a lot of sugar. Loving that he was still able to make Hudson blush from the memory of his father eating, and more importantly, enjoying, the cum-cakes.

When school resumed, the two spent many classes snapchatting each other whenever they got bored. Crispo got some attention for being friends with someone ‘famous’, but he preferred keeping Hudson to himself. He wasn’t to be passed around for everyone to gawk at, though he enjoyed the attention. The only problem came in the form of teachers who claimed that high school was no place to use social media.

Crispo never gave up his teasing antics, either, about Hudson’s father. The man was well aware of the teenager’s playful advances and had to admit that Crispo’s body was amazing, and that smirk was to die for. But he had the will to laugh it off as boys being boys. Never once giving into any flirtatious remarks.

Hudson similarly made a good impression with the Powers, enjoying the lifestyle they shared where everything was laid back. As it turned out, Crispo had been a model in his youth with his parents as photographers and part-time models themselves. Well, they had been models in the past but in their older years handed that onto their beautiful blond hunk of a son. Hudson enjoyed the pictures they took, and how professional they looked even when he didn’t see them being taken. 

The two were smart enough never to have sex with either of Crispo’s parents around, lest they snap an accidental photo of their son in the act with a boy he claimed so strongly not to be dating. They had come close to one of those moments once, with Hudson climbing out of the shower and exposing his dripping wet body, ripped six-pack and deep olive skin only covered up by a small white towel wrapped around his waist after Crispo had spend a good half hour pounding him relentlessly into the shower wall. They could have painted the shower in cum, had it not been for the water washing it all away.

Since then it was Hudson’s house or hidden in public places; Hudson and Crispo found fun in exhibitionism, that rush of adrenaline flooding their systems. What sparked this had been when Hudson’s father came close to finding them at play in the kitchen making pancakes. They wanted that feeling again. A brush with danger, so close to being caught doing sensual acts. Body, ass or cocks. They didn’t care what was on display. Anything that might get them caught. The boys were smart enough to actually avoid the trouble, but it still made the sex oh so much hotter.

It was during one session that Crispo finally mentioned that his ex-girlfriend, who Hudson suspected still had feelings, wanted them to hang out. Whenever they hang out together she manages to flirt and try her best effort to get into Crispo’s pants even with Hudson sitting there glaring at her.

But this time when Crispo said it, he was rocking a hardon. Hudson was sure to take care of that, but hated listening to CJ Martin the whole time. Maybe when he saw her next, he would have to be a little more obvious in that Crispo was going to be his boyfriend soon enough.

“Ungh, fuck yeah C- Hudson…” Crispo bit his tongue, stopping ‘CJ’ from leaving his lips.

Hudson glared, but swallowed the fresh load of cum. Then the boy fell quiet. Plotting with a sly smirk. If Crispo wanted CJ, he would just have to be better than CJ.

“Seriously bro? CJ?”

“Come on, dude! You loved hanging with CJ last time!” Crispo purred, moving behind the blonde surfer and looping an arm around and under the boy’s shirt. Loving the feel of the other boy’s abs under his palms.

“As much as I can love a girl trying to date you again,” Grumbled Hudson, biting back a moan as Crispo’s hand explored with gentle touches and knowledge that it could go anywhere. Every fibre of his being wanted to reach around Crispo’s neck and smash their lips together for a passionate kiss, demanding that the blond hunk with luscious pink lips would take him then and there. Fast, hard, dirty, slow, didn’t matter. He was just drunk on the feeling he got only with Crispo. “I mean, come on, she interrupted us last night in the middle of things! How can I like her now when she took away my toy?”

“Your toy, hey? Is that why you got rid of that tiny vibrator?” Crispo teased. The boy’s had found one on the beach a few weeks back while surfing, with it becoming a common part of Crispo’s teasing, despite knowing that it wasn’t Hudson.

Hudson suddenly turned around putting both hands to Crispo’s chest. He straddled the boy, hating that they were both fully dressed. Using both hands, he eased up Crispo’s white tee before leaning down and planting a loud raspberry on his crush. Making Crispo giggle until it ended and he began to feel the blond kissing each of his six abs, then run his tongue around them making his way lower and shifting onto the floor. Once Hudson reached Crispo’s belly button, he traced around it and made his way back up at a faster pace. Both his hands gliding along the buff teenager’s defined body. He ended up with his lips around a nipple, sucking lightly. Only stopping to speak or swap to the other. Against his chest the teenager could feel Crispo’s rising erection, prodding him needily. Hudson slipped a hand down between then and laced his fingers around it.

“I own this.” He growled dominantly for once, despite being the bottom in their relationship. “And you owe me… Tonight? Every time she so much as looks at you, you owe me more.”

Crispo could only moan and nod as the boy’s teeth grazed a nipple. Grinding his hips slightly, bucking against the surfing stud’s palm. Something deep inside him loved the dirty talk and Hudson telling him what’s what.

“Seriously boys? What is it with you two and doing that in every room of my house…” Hudson’s father asked, with a playful smirk on his face. The man long welcomed Crispo’s presence around his son and their house. Though he wished that his son would use those balls of his and ask the boy out officially.

“Dad! Ugh,” Hudson straightened up and adjusted his pants, hiding his obvious erection. While Crispo lowered his shirt slowly, blushing but aroused at being caught.

“Oh stop it, you know I’ve witnessed worse with you alone then what I’m seeing here…” Hudson’s father chuckled, the man slightly impressed with the boy his son had picked out for himself. Especially since they had the energy to fuck like rabits, yet be polite and well mannered outside the bedroom. If you were to ignore the whispered dirty jokes he managed to catch them hissing.

Not that he truly cared, they could openly make the dirty jokes if they wanted but he knew his son wasn’t quite there yet.

Hudson blushed a little from the comment, knowing what his father was on about. Even since the incident with his cum flavoured pancakes, him and his father had been getting a closer bond. A bond that had them occasionally showing off a little more skin they would have beforehand. What he was meaning, however, was when Hudson had gotten home early and had enjoyed a lengthy jerk on the couch. Only to find out, his father had been home and had seen all; despite his assumptions that the man wasn’t.

There was an unspoken agreement not to tell his mother, and also that one day something might happen between them. They didn’t know where, when, nor why but it was growing more apparent that they weren’t a normal son and father.

Hudson even found himself blushing around his father and knew that things had changed.

It wasn’t helping that Crispo fully encouraged and supported Hudson to do it, though it made for excellent roleplay in the bedroom.

“So, I was just coming up here to check when you need me to drive you to your friend’s place. By the way, one of you will be in the front seat this time,” The last time he drove Crispo and Hudson the man made the fatal mistake of allowing them to share the back seat, leading the two to do exactly what they just were in hopes he wasn’t watching. Making out, massaging each other’s bodies and grabbing at each other’s members like there was no tomorrow. All fun and games until the police pulled them over and threatened them with a fine due to indecent exposure, with the two boys almost naked with how hungry they had gotten for each other’s bodies. “I will not have a repeat of last time. Got it, boys?”

“The copper wasn’t that mad… the lady at the drive through at McDonald’s was worse…” Hudson giggled.

One thing that hadn’t changed was the way Hudson’s father could shut his boy up with a single glare, now it just had the effect of making the occasionally dim-witted teenager a blush, from the dominance he could have.

His father stepped into the room, his presence looming and intimidating the boys but arousing them all the same. For some reason both could picture the older man shamelessly grabbing a handful of his own son’s crotch for a good squeeze. But sadly nothing like that happened. “When are we leaving… and when are you wanting to be picked up, Hudson?”

“Um… Crispo?” Hudson blushed, unable to to fully look at his father as his mind rolled with the idea of his dominant father squeezing his crotch, hard.

“We’ll be ready in ten minutes, sir!” The other boy replied quickly, using his shirt to cover his erection. Even if the man knew it was there and had already guessed their thoughts. Wanting in some capacity to actually do it. “A-and would it be alright if we were home by ten?”

“I’ll be there at nine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those reading this work, this part of the story becomes bi-sexual.

After muttering a okay to the man, Hudson’s father finally left them to their own devices. A weight in his pants that neither boy had spotted, somehow. Nearly half of their ten minutes were spent in the same spot they were currently sitting in, each trying to calm themselves down. With Crispo giving his friend some light kisses to the back of his neck as Hudson’s chest raised and lowered from his heavier breathing. The seventeen-year-old knew that it was getting closer to the unavoidable. Only being able to shake himself out of it when the kisses drifted up to his lips, captured in something not of lust but an unspoken love between the boys. Their pink lips touching softly, breaking for split seconds at a time. 

No hands explored, no grinding to be found, just a simple make out session there on the bed in the privacy of Hudson’s bedroom. That was until they heard the car start, so had to break apart and get their things. Hudson slipping into his shoes, Crispo getting his bag with a card game he bought for them to try out. The blonde loved the thought of getting his girl and boy, into this more adult card game.

On the way out he gave Hudson’s ass a light squeeze, purring in the blond’s ear. “I own THIS.”

Unfortunately for the blonde, Hudson’s father was behind him and gave him a light clip around the back of the head. “Back seat… I don’t need to hear you owning anything relating to my son…”

“Y-yes, sir… you own him,” Crispo wore a dirty smirk that only Hudson caught as he rushed to get in the back of the car. Knowing that his friend was now throbbing at the picture of his father owning him. “Got the address, Mr Gimble?”

“Yes Crispo… you only gave it to me twice, added it into my GPS and on my Google Maps app… I think I know where you're taking my son, this time.” Hudson’s father smirked.

The drive through town was long and honestly kind of boring just listening to 80s rock ‘n roll that Hudson’s father loved, the man tapping on the wheel in perfect time with the beat while the teenagers just shared bored looks. It was one of the many things that took away from their fantasy version of him and returned him back to being Hudson’s uncool father. The pair wished heavily that they could be in the back seat, preferably without being interrupted this time but even that had been somewhat arousing. But eventually a song came on that Crispo had grown up listening to with his own father, an older gentleman, and starting to sing along to the song. 

Hudson couldn’t help but giggle, allowing it to take his mind off the daunting task ahead: Sit there happily as some girl he has never met sinks her claws into Crispo trying to get back together with her ex-boyfriend for the third or so time. This month. There was a good reason Hudson had put off meeting CJ Martin for as long as he had. She was a threat to his growing relationship with Crispo. Even without dating he was jealous of any time Crispo seemed attracted to another guy or girl. Not petty jealousy where the hunk couldn’t talk to anyone, just not flirt. Neither of them liked the other flirting.

Hell, Hudson barely saw his old hookups anymore since they didn’t see why a single boy couldn’t fuck to his heart’s content anymore. Not to say he wasn’t friends with them anymore, just not intimate as they used to be. Though, they both found themselves allowing it if they each found a certain boy hot and they worked on trying to hook him into one of their beds, together. Which is how a couple of his old hookups had gotten a little more.

Halfway through the drive they pulled over for gas and the boys ran inside to grab a slushie while Mr Gimble fuelled up. Both giggling as their tongues took on new colours: Hudson’s was now a deep blue making him look like an alien, while Crispo’s took on a green tinge like it was radioactive. Though of course two teenage boys messing around with their tongues lead to a steamy make out session behind one of the aisles where the cashier couldn’t see them. Unaware that the young male cashier, could and enjoyed said make out session. Not that he would make it known to them, he would just end up taking an extended smoke break to handle it.

They enjoyed their dirty moment of passion and slushie swapping until Hudson’s father growled, “Hudson! Back of the car!”

Once he had gotten the two boys behaving and unable to continue, Hudson’s father continued their trip to the house of CJ Martin.

Unfortunately for Hudson and Crispo, when they arrived at her house, the girl was already waiting outside for them so there was no chance of kissing their way up the front path. Only wave as the man drove away before being attacked by a large hug and a small squeal of a little brunette girl. Of course she was more hugging Crispo but Hudson happened to be very close when she latched on. Not that she cared about having her arms around another attractive boy.

“Ohmygod! It feels like it’s been forever since I saw you!” CJ cried, “What, it must have been that music festival two months ago?”

“Ceej, we had smoothies yesterday…” Crispo smirked, rolling his eyes a little.

CJ pulled back and made a face, pouting that she couldn’t ‘blackmail’ some extra attention out of him. “Oh yeah...!”

Looking a little awkward as the hug slowly broke, Hudson chewed his lower lip. Offering a faint smile to the annoyingly pretty girl trying to steal Crispo already. He hoped the tone of his voice was enough to deter her from trying. “CJ... ”

“Hudson.” CJ smiled, despite it being a little strained. She had a very strong feeling that Hudson and her were crushing on the same guy. Regardless, she knew Crispo would break it with her for a month or two then get back with her after hanging out a little. As far as she knew, he wasn’t into guys. “I got that movie you were talking about last time we met… the one about that surfing dog?”

“Awesome, right?”

CJ turned on her heel and started towards the door, “I haven’t watched it yet, silly. I was thinking we would order dinner, watch a movie, play Crispo’s card game! Just have a fun night as friends,”

Stopping for a moment, the thin blond boy stuttered. Taking in the driveway and the lack of a car he had always seen parked there in the past, “Wa-wait o-order dinner? A-as in your parents aren’t here?”

“Nope. Thought, Crispo would have told ya...” Opening the front door, CJ ushered Crispo inside before turning her innocent smile back to Hudson. “It’s just us! So come on, let’s have some fun!”

Hudson gave Crispo a look as he looked back, one that had the other blonde blushing a little and turning away again. Leaving Hudson to simply sigh and follow. Following them both upstairs through the pretty house, passing pictures of the two friends growing up together feeling like he could easily lose this rivalry to the girl just through history. Even if it felt like she had no idea he saw this as a rivalry and was just persistent in being a good friend to him, but a good girlfriend to Crispo. 

When he got to her room, Crispo was sitting on her bed and CJ was hugging his arm. 

She grinned at Hudson entering, “Sooo boys, what do we feel like for dinner? There’s this really good pizza place down the street,”

“Pizza sounds good… if it's down the street, you could go and get them…” Hudson attempted, hoping to get some alone time with his Crispo.

“Oh don’t be silly! I’ll just get delivery,” CJ shrugged as she pulled out her phone. Keeping one arm looped tight around Crispo to keep the boy close, leaning against him as she rang up and ordered them a few pizzas. Hudson spitefully hoped she would order ones he wouldn’t eat, but Crispo jumped in to save the day by ordering him one that he knew full well Hudson loved. A blessing and a curse. “Okay, they’ll be here in half an hour. What should we do in the meantime? Play that game of yours, Crispo?”

That purr was getting on Hudson’s nerves.

“Trust me, the game should be played after the delivery guy gets here…” Crispo giggled, smirking at the two.

Hudson sat on the chair by CJ’s desk, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, what game did you buy? He won’t tell me, can you believe this guy?”

“Oh, this is normal for him…” CJ chuckled, sympathising with the boy. “Well come on, Crispo… tell us.”

Crispo crossed his arms and curled his pretty pink lips into a smirk, leaning low onto his knees. His fingers interlocked and the boy rest on them, “After dinner little ones. CJ, you should put on that movie instead.”

“When you reveal the game…” CJ smirked.

Looking at her with a knowing look, Crispo rolled his eyes before laying back on the bed. Chuckling to himself in an early victory, believing himself to have won this short battle of wills. Even though she had not backed down, “Fine, fine… Guess we’re just going to do nothing for the next half hour.”

Little did he know, a certain blond was reaching into his belongings. 

“CRISPO!” Hudson giggled, as he read through the game.

“What! I thought you’d love it!” Crispo giggled back, grinning broadly as he sat bolt upright. 

Noticing the bulge growing in Hudson’s pants as he read through the rules on the back made the hunk bite his lip, amazed that anything could get this sexy surfer aroused. It was some new card game for couples and orgies, he was hoping it would help Hudson get used to CJ a little better since he seemed to have bittered at the sheer mention of her name. Maybe seeing the difference in sex between them would help ease him out of that bitterness. Not to mention he was still a little confused about boys and girls, which he liked more and whether or not he should stay leaning towards Hudson or return to CJ. Because lately every moment not with Hudson has seemed lackluster. Even when they just laze around on their phones or sitting silently at the beach, he was happy to have Hudson there. 

“N-no, wait, don’t show CJ yet!”

“Well it would be more fun, if we kept it for…” Hudson purred, making Crispo blush a little.

Pouting, Crispo pushed. “Please can we play it together?”

“Fineeee…” Hudson whined, before smirking at this crush and throwing the game over to CJ.

She took one look at the box, pinkness touching her cheeks, and looked up. “I should cancel that pizza.”

“In that much of a rush to play, Ceej?” Crispo teased. He knew the extent of her horny mind.

Without a second thought, CJ did just what Hudson had earlier and pinned Crispo to the bed before swinging one leg over the hunky boy. He gasped feeling something wet press down on his crotch, with the girl sitting right on his hard cock and smirking about it. Watching his face take on a look of shock before she pressed her lips to his, stealing a deep kiss from the boy, CJ shivered. Already able to feel Crispo’s cock hard against her bare pussy, hidden beneath her skirt. Moaning into her one-sided kiss, the girl felt Crispo hesitantly kiss back but only slightly. She tried grinding into his sexy body hoping to ignite a fire inside him, get Crispo’s motor running for her like he used to.

Growling, Hudson got to his feet. “Hey! Get off of him!”

“The game hasn’t started yet,” CJ giggled before kissing Crispo again, “No rules against touching him yet,”

Hudson took that as a challenge. One he wasn’t willing to lose. Thus with almost a pounce, he joined CJ and Crispo on the bed.

Expecting a second hot boy to kiss her, CJ puckered her lips. Only to find that Hudson ducked right past and instead entered a steamy kiss with Crispo, the boy instantly kissing back with a heavy moan. CJ could have sworn she saw some tongue between their lips already. Lying if she said that didn’t make her jealous and a little turned on.

“Oh… my god, are you two… a thing?” She gasped, almost rolling off Crispo but his cock against her felt too good to pass up.

“Um…” Hudson and Crispo began stuttering, sharing a look.

Not wanting to answer and deciding that it couldn’t be the worst thing ever, Hudson grabbed onto CJ and pulled the girl into a deep kiss that lacked the passion that he would give Crispo. At first he felt her pull back, but it only took a moment for her to lean into it adding her own heat to the kiss. Moaning softly, her arms wrapped around the lean blond boy bringing him in closer. Swiping her tongue across his lips until she felt them reluctantly part for her to slip inside. Exploring Crispo’s territory.

“Fuck… that’s just what I wanted to see,” Crispo moaned, grinding into CJ’s bare pussy. “Mm, you’re so slutty wearing no panties,”

Hudson’s eyes went a little wide, peeking at her legs to see the two grind. But as he was busy making out with the girl, he couldn’t care less. Instead, Hudson pushed his tongue into CJ’s mouth and began to dominate her with skill that rivalled that of Crispo. While the blond boy with pink lips was a hunk and had a few girls, that was nothing on all the boys Hudson had slept and kissed over the years. His hands glided along the girl’s sides tenderly, before cupping her. Taking the girl by surprise and allowing Hudson to fully take over their kiss. Shoving his entire tongue down her throat and making the girl suck on it for a little before finally he broke the kiss. 

A little breathless from her make out session with Hudson, CJ found herself tinged pink as she asked: “S-Should we just skip the card game?”

The lustful purr had both teenage males sharing a look and a throb. Crispo knew that he could get her needier, however.

“No.” He said with a lustful growl. Wrapping both arms around her hips and pulling the girl tight before he stood up with CJ around his waist. Their lips meeting for another small kiss. Lifting her up and down to hump into CJ’s wetness, making her drip on the floor. “You’re going to be a good girl and play the game. If it’s a stroke card, you don’t get to stroke us both, you pick one and stroke us. Okay Ceej?”

She could only moan in response. Loving the feel of Crispo’s jeans covered cock grinding against her.

Slamming his hips into the girl with a lustful growl, putting on a show for Hudson to see what it was like from outside the sex, Crispo smirked. “OKAY, Ceej?”

“Y-Yes…” CJ moaned, her eyes mixed between giving into the pleasure and watching Hudson.

Crispo basically let her drop to the floor, winking at his ex. He picked up the card box and opened it up to reveal the deck. Not as many cards as a normal deck but the long box had a small hourglass and what looked like a bottle of lube, for the naughty players to use when things got a little more heated later on in the game. He took out the instruction sheet to keep it on hand before he joined CJ in sitting on her bedroom floor. The living room would be more comfortable but they had more privacy up there.

“We can play after the pizza gets here, because I'm starving.” He instructed in a firm tone, smirking at the two. They looked hornier than ever, so hungry for some Powers cum. “Hudson, you good?”

“Yeah…” Hudson breathed out, jealous of CJ getting dry humped by what was his.

CJ giggled at the pair, looking at them like a couple. “So you two never answered… are you together?”

“Nah, we aren’t…” Crispo admitted, though his eyes told a different story.

“Yeah, we are… not.” Hudson added pausing for a while before the ‘are not’.

CJ was a little suspicious of both of them, but just muttered out: “Oh…”

Biting his lip, Hudson looked around. About to open his mouth to ask some boring questions about a picture of CJ’s when he was literally saved by the doorbell. Shooting upright, he shouted: “I’ll get it!”

Smirking as she leaned over, CJ whispered something into Crispo’s ear that he joined her in smirking.

Crispo stood up and looped an arm around Hudson, wordlessly beginning to remove the tall boy’s hoodie. Sliding it up his lean form while leaning in to trap Hudson’s earlobe between his teeth. Only releasing it to pull the hoodie up over his head before pressing their bodies back together, grinding his defined chest into Hudson’s back. His hands instantly back to caressing and massaging, nice and slow as they travelled back down to the confused boy’s shirt ready to remove that as well. Hudson could only moan as Crispo’s fingers teased a line down his body. Shivering at the intimate feeling of being stipped, slowly for once as it seemed Crispo was enjoying their single audience member’s eyes following their actions. Without realising it, Hudson had reached back and was feeling up Crispo’s thigh as he allowed the hunk to strip him.

With a simple nod of approval, Crispo motioned for CJ to approach. When his hands slipped underneath Hudson’s shirt and began to worship his smooth six-pack once more with a loving tenderness, CJ’s hands found a different prize. She unlooped Hudson’s leather belt then pulled it free and threw it on the bed. Watching in awe as a stunning body was revealed to her. The boys made out over Hudson’s shoulder, Crispo peeling up his red tee to show off his crush’s defined chest. Its paleness only helps to define his muscles and bring out the deepness to his pecs. She almost forgot about pulling his pants down until the kiss broke and Crispo told her to keep going.

Hudson released a moan as CJ peeled his jeans down, her fingers brushing against his legs until able to step out of the fabric. She then followed back up with a smooth grip, her hands ending up on his firm little ass for a good squeeze. 

“Go get the pizza.” Crispo growled in Hudson’s ear, pulling off the boy’s top to leave him only in a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged his rock hard cock. “No buts. Go open the door, show off your sexy as fuck body and get the pizza.”

With surprising confidence, Hudson shook free from their grip and stepped out of the room. Bounding downstairs two at a time as the doorbell rang a second time, the pizza guy getting a little impatient. When Hudson touched the floor only wearing his sneakers and boxer briefs, he caught a glimpse of his almost naked body in a mirror. Looking back at his stunning body, lean and tall with a defined chest and smooth abs that had gotten plenty of people obsessing over him. Winking to himself, the boy went for the door.

Throwing it open with a dirty smirk on his pretty face, Hudson stood there proudly with a prominent bulge in his underwear. The seven-inch length trapped inside throbbing, its tip almost poking free on the left side near his leg. Aimed down so it didn’t peak through the hem. Instead it had found a way to escape through his pant leg, showing off the full length against his thigh. 

The girl holding the pizza boxes looked ready to drop them, her sparkling blue eyes instantly overflowing with lust for the sexy blond boy presenting himself to her.

Hudson allowed her a second to recompose, biting his lower lip and sticking his crotch out to torment the girl. Flexing his muscular chest, too, fully detailing his whole body for show. 

“So how much were those?” He asked. A purr to his voice.

The girl was about to blurt out free, but bit her tongue and tried to remain professional. Stuttering and failing not to undress Hudson with her eyes, she managed to get out: “Ju-just… um, tw-twenty dollars. I-I think,”

Hudson put a hand to his hip then furrowed his brow, “Oh shit, I forgot my cash!”

Feeling like this was the beginning of a bad porno with an extremely sexy boy, the girl opened her mouth only to be interrupted. Another blond hunk sadly fully dressed followed down stairs with cash in hand and a smirk touching his hot-pink lips. He went up behind the first and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Leaning in for a kiss on the neck. 

“Twenty, was it?” He handed over a few bills, about thirty dollars all up. Giving her a wink and tongue pop, he said: “Keep the change, you earned it”

Very slow in handing the boys their pizza, the girl felt a little disheartened that they were a gay couple. Maybe it just seemed like they were flirting and being tormenting brats by coming down looking like that. However, this view was put into question when a girl came down the stairs. When her leg lifted, it made her skirt ride up enough to show a hint of pink underneath. No panties. The pizza girl’s mouth ran dry when the new girl cupped both boys’ asses and giggled.

“Hey, haven’t I seen you before? You dated my brother… Ronbi…” CJ gave her a knowing look, rememebring that this was the ex she caught having sex with her big brother. “Christie, right?”

“Um…” Christie remembered that all too well, and how Ronbi had remarked that he should have made CJ eat her out. “Enjoy your pizza!”

With that, she rushed back to the scooter and got back on the road, a bright redness to her cheeks. Something able to make the three teenagers giggle, and Crispo asks what her deal was.

CJ smirked in response. “I caught her and Ronbi… mid, well you know.”

“What the hell is a Ronbi?” Hudson asked on the way back upstairs. This coming from a boy whose best friend’s name was Triple G. “Is it a dog?”

“Close… it’s my older brother.” CJ snorted.

The three got back to her room and sat on the floor around the box of cards, setting down the three boxes of pizza wherever they fit and dug in. While the other two were busy themselves with eating, Crispo took out the cards, timer and bottle of unused lube putting it all on the floor before discarding the box. He picked a card from the pile and extended his hand out to CJ, not looking at what he had picked up from the deck. When she took it, he simply grinned. 

“Rules say ladies first,”

“Sure it does big boy…” CJ chuckled, as she took the card. Presented with an ace card. “So what’s A mean?”

Crispo beamed, a sparkle to his eyes. 

“Ooh getting steamy already! Well the ace means you have to jerk one of us off, when Hudson gets dressed,”

“Do I have to?” Hudson teased, wiggling around in his undies while enjoying another slice.

“Yes you do, it’s in the rules!” Crispo held up Hudson’s jeans. Though he did not want it either, he did want to see the sexy surfer strip all over again.

“Come on!” Hudson whined, with even CJ pouting a little at Crispo keeping to the rules.


	6. Chapter 6

While CJ might be under the unknown correct belief that Hudson wanted Crispo, but the boy was hot. So to see the boy covering all that up again felt like torture and the moment he sat back down she already wanted to rip his clothes off again. Taking a few moments before she remembered that she was to jerk one of the boys off. Something she had done to Crispo more times than either of them could count, leading CJ to crawl across the floor towards Hudson Gimble and start to trace a finger along his leg. Slowly making its way to the boy’s tent, where CJ curled her fingers around its length. 

“Open your pants,” She commanded with a lustful air. Stroking his length against his leg, teasing Hudson to no end with a gentle yet stimulating grip.

Hudson groaned from having her choosing him but reached down and unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping them enough that she could slip her hand in. “There…”

CJ peeled down the white waistband of his boxer briefs then slipped a hand inside the fabric before pulling his cock out. Struggling with its position but eventually freeing the length and licking her lips at the beautiful seven-inch piece of meat, her eyes exploring its pale shaft up to its slim pink head. Using one hand to explore Hudson’s thin cock, CJ admired every inch of it. From his low-hanging balls with their light stubble around to his thin path of blond hairs surrounding its base. Her hand enclosed over the tip and massaged it slowly. 

“Oooh, he’s bigger…” CJ purred, smirking towards her oldest friend.

Watching on with a hardness in his own pants, Crispo struggled against the no touching rule but he knew that if he wanted them to, he had to follow his own rules. So the boy helped himself to a piece of garlic bread and let them continue on.

Hudson’s moan was soft and low as CJ positioned herself between his legs, her hand tight around his cock pumping up and down. Seeing her there with a hunger in those deep eyes was making the boy strangely harder. So similar to the look that Crispo gave him, just not as sexy as on his man. She took it slow, getting used to a longer cock filling her hand. Though he lacked the thickness of Crispo’s cock, a feat that drove both him and CJ crazy just to feel, Hudson won the battle of length with no issue. CJ’s hand glided along his cock sensually, stroking him with a new found passion. 

His cock fit her hand perfectly, her fingers wrapped around with a good grip though with enough cock left that when CJ’s right hand was high enough her left took hold of the base. Using both now to milk the horny blond. 

“Damn, two hands…” CJ purred, a little sluttier than she thought would have been by now.

Bucking his hips as the two hands stroked him, Hudson’s right hand twitched. About to start caressing his own chest but Crispo was too quick. Holding it back and allowing only CJ to provide any pleasure. Her hands tightening around the lengthy dick, squeezing it until a bead of delicious clear precum oozed from his pink slit. 

“F-Fuck…” Hudson grit his teeth. CJ was literally trying to milk his cock with a tightness that Crispo never used since they preferred slow and dirty compared to something rushed. But god did it feel good. 

“Mm… faster!” He demanded, leaning back against her bed frame.

She was quick to listen, too, picking up a good pace jerking him off. Forcing out deep, guttural grunts from the teenager along with more precum that drooled down onto her nimble fingers. CJ wanted so badly to suck his cock then and there, see how far it fit down her throat and how his precum tasted. But something told her Crispo would deny her the pleasure. Thus, she stroked Hudson furiously. The slapping of her skin against his sack filling the room with a ‘fap’ noise. 

All three would be lying to say it wasn’t hot.

Not wanting him to cum yet but still wanting to tease the boy, CJ moved her free hand under the blond surfer boxer briefs and cuffed the boy’s large ball-sac, grinning at the blond boy as he moaned from the sensation. She rolled the slightly hairy balls around in the palm of her hand for a few moments before giving them a hard squeeze. 

Something that had Hudson releasing a moan loud enough to cause Crispo to leak pre-cum.

Groaning long and low as the girl’s hand stroked the full length of his dick, her other kneading his balls together, Hudson felt like he was about to nut all over her annoyingly pretty face. However, that satisfaction would never come. 

Struggling not to fully nut from watching his girl jerk off his boy; Crispo wiggled a small blue hourglass in their faces. “Time’s up.”

CJ didn’t pull off straight away. Instead she gave the lengthy cock a firm squeeze before removing her hand and scooting away from her on-and-off ex-boyfriend’s possible gay crush.. Busying herself with licking up the precum now soaking her fingers, relishing at his sweet taste and deciding that she should have sucked him off after all.

Both boys felt their cocks throb as they watched her tongue licking up every drip of pre-cum.

After a war of strength, Hudson tucked away his raging hard cock and zipped back up. Quick to cut in, taking it as his own turn and picking a card off the pile, staring at its ‘10’ in the corner. He saw that it also pictured what he was to do, the card displaying a woman’s hand on a man’s chest. 

“Um, what’s ten again?”

Crispo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, “Touch me…”

“Or you can touch me…” CJ smirked, reminding Crispo that it wasn’t just those two doing this.

Whining, the bulky boy gave her his cutest little pout. Looking three years younger, “Aw, pleeease can he touch me? You two had all the fun and I didn’t get to touch anything!”

CJ snorted. “I’m pretty sure you have touched everything.”

“Not the point, Ceej!” He snapped, crossing his arms. Grumping at her trying to steal all the attention when he was getting nothing. Even if he had enjoyed every part of both of them.

Hudson giggled at Crispo’s adorable pout. “I was going to pick you Crispo… but maybe I should...“

After a moment for the teased whine to pass Crispo’s lips, the tall boy moved over there and put a hand to the hunk’s crotch. Surprising Crispo by applying a good amount of pressure to his aching cock, barely rubbing his toy in favour of squeezing the thickness. His fingers barely fit around it as he moved roughly along its impressive length, pressing down harder when Hudson reached Crispo’s balls. Watching in glee as the older boy bucked his hips, grit his teeth and silently begged for more than just a touch. Hudson pressed firmly on his hunky crush’s cock, hissing in his ear lustful words that sent a powerful shiver down Crispo’s spine. 

“Your turn, sexy…”

CJ giggled a little at the sounds coming out of her crush’s mouth, despite her heart telling her that she needed to remind Crispo that he was hers. Grabbing the cards, she handed the top face-down one over to the horned up blond.

Crispo took one look and muttered under his breath: “Oh… perfect.”

In one swift movement that took the other two by surprise, Crispo threw CJ onto her bed and used one hand to pin the girl down. Lifting up her skirt to reveal her perky bubble butt to Hudson, who took in CJ’s bare pussy with a little growl of excitement. Perhaps she was a slut like him. Crispo handed Hudson the card to hold, with both blonds now knowing Crispo’s job: Spank. The Jack card.

“Mmm, so I need to reintroduce myself to this sexy bubble butt…” Crispo purred, as he enjoyed the view. His cock throbbing and wishing that it could sink into it once more.

One hand massaged her round ass, making small circles around the soft flesh. Giving CJ small squeezes as he felt up every inch of her behind, with the girl powerless to stop him as his firm hand pinned her down. He caressed only for a moment more before raising his hand high into the air, letting it wait a moment before SMACK! It came back down onto her hard, the sound echoing through the whole house. Punishment for that handjob torture a few minutes ago. Crispo could never deny how much he loved CJ Martin’s yelp of pleasure and pain whenever he had the chance to smack her perky ass like that. 

After a few seconds the room was filled with another SMACK!

“MM! Crispo!” She cried, thinking it was just one.

Turning to Hudson, Crispo rubbed her ass. Then spanked her ass again and asked him, “The card doesn't say how many spanks I can give her… how many do you think she needs?”

Hudson’s lips curled into a wicked smile. Flipping over the hourglass, “Until that runs out…”

Smack, smack, SMACK!

The sounds of her moans of pleasure mixed with the sound of every slap of her bubble butt asscheeks. Turning both of the blonde boys on as she gave herself into the kink of being spanked. Hudson even noticed her leaking a little from it.

CJ’s quickly turning red ass jiggled when Crispo’s hand came down on it, the boys unsure if this was natural or she was wiggling at them. Her ass may be rather small but she was pronounced and round enough for a good jiggle. A jiggle that both boys were enjoying. Regardless it just made him go in harder, spanking relentlessly. Crispo eventually got tired and left her with one last little pat. However, his hand refrained from leaving the small of CJ’s back, with the girl confused until another hand joined the fray in the assault on her ass. 

Hudson knocked the timer with his foot, not noticing nor caring as he got up on the other side to spank her ass red. Taking turns with Crispo in spanking her jiggly ass, the boys even shared a small kiss once when they smacked at the same time.

A kiss that was noticed. “Oi! Now you two… owe me one! Each!”

“Do we?” Hudson spanked her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“I don’t think we do,” Crispo giggled, leaning in and allowing their lips to meet again. Sucking face with his surfer boy as their spanks came to an end, too busy playing with his tongue to remember CJ’s ass was even there. Simply rubbing softly and making out. 

“Yes, you two do brats…” CJ growled.

Hudson shrugged and broke the kiss to present his toned ass. “Whatever, spank away CJ,”

“Who said I wanted to spank you boys.” CJ smirked, grabbing the surfer and pulling him around to force their lips together. 

Leaning deep into the kiss, Hudson added that same skill and passion that had earlier taken her breath away. One of his hands running through her dark hair and cupping the back of CJ’s head, making out as he fought the temptation to lay her down on the bed and start grinding with the girl. His horny mind fully coming through at last, no longer caring if CJ was attempting to steal Crispo. He knew full well that the boy was still his to own and love, now was time for his free side of pure pleasure to have its fun. Forcing his tongue back down her throat, Hudson felt the girl melt for a moment.

She struggled to resist, and failed. Once again sucking his tongue, but was able to pull back away from it after a few minutes of unbroken kissing. Breathless and struggling to keep her heart steady.

As she broke the kiss, she brought her hand down on Hudson’s toned ass. “No-not that I wouldn’t say no to spanking those sexy asses…”

“Get a card.” Crispo hissed in her ear suddenly, a little jealous of the kisses those two were sharing. Even if internally, he was debating if he could ask them both to be his and how they would take him wanting both of them.

“In a moment…” CJ hissed back, before wrapping her arms around Crispo neck and pulling her ex-boyfriend into a passionate, deep kiss.

She was shocked to feel him instantly pushing in some tongue and kissing back, hands moving to her ass and lifting her body on top. Crispo moaning softly and dry humping CJ’s dripping wet pussy. Kissing hard, their lips at war trying to best the other. His kiss felt so different now, deeper and with a heat that the boy never had while they dated. The same one as Hudson. Her hands moved the boy’s broad pecs, massaging through his white tee as their make out heated up with a new fire between them. More than anything she wanted his clothes gone, and that cock deep up inside her. She didn’t care which hole, she just wanted to feel as one with Crispo again.

She knew she would have to wait for Crispo, however.

Eventually he pulled out of the kiss, his eyes sparkling with lust. Still pushing her down on his throbbing cock. “We broke the rules…”

“We were bound to break them,” Hudson giggled, holding CJ’s card between two fingers. “So do you have anything to fuck yourself with? You got eight,”

CJ smirked. “Time for Crispo to see what I use when he’s not around…”

“No way…” Crispo moaned under his breath. “I’ve seen all your drawers, where the hell would you keep toys!”

“I have my hiding spots… though it was fun watching you search through my panties looking for one when you thought I was showering…” CJ giggled, remembering back to one of their first times dating. She knew he still owned them, too, buried in one of his drawers under a pile of other panties she had forgotten at his place. Or that she had given as gifts. Useful if she ever needed to change while staying at his place for the night, since she would always have a pair there. Luckily for her, his parents didn’t go through Crispo’s underwear drawer. So never noticed them under all of his boxers and boxer briefs.

Walking over to her bed, the girl very simply reached under her pillow and took out a long black piece of latex. It glinted in the light, showing off its surprising girth. Not too thick, but by no means thin, either. 

“Damn… that’s nearly as good as mine…” Hudson smirked, as he compared the toy to his own cock.

A hefty vibrator for a girl with enough juice to spare. She brought it back over to the boys before sitting over them on the edge of her bed, spreading her legs open. That’s when Hudson got a glance at the brand name on the side.

Cirspo, however, chuckled. That was the same one they found on the beach a few weeks back, only this was a newer one obviously. Smugly thinking to himself that he found CJ’s old vibrator and maybe her toys weren’t so secret. Though the ideas of using it on Hudson, were growing kinkier.

CJ turned a little knob on the top and set her toy to a setting around the middle. Sending its buzzing vibrations around the room and through her hand, tingling with excitement as she lowered it down towards her dripping pussy. CJ lifted her skirt, showing off her wet slit to the boys. It was soaked with juices, pouring down her legs and made them both feel the need to get between them and lap up every drop of it for CJ. The buzzing grew louder like a swarm of bees in their minds, as the toy drew closer to her wetness. Moment by moment until finally she moaned, arching back in a world of pleasure as the vibrating stick pressed softly against her trembling clit.

“OHMYFUCKINGGOD!” She cried, legs tightening as the vibrator buzzed against her. Accidentally pressing it closer to her pussy, making the sensations more powerful.

Crispo and Hudson shared a smirk, whispering as their cocks throbbed heavily. “Do we let her know she can stop?”

Both shook their heads and watched as CJ inserted the long toy inside her pussy. The toy’s humm resonating inside her, shaking the walls of her pussy as CJ eased it deeper. Inch by inch of her vibrator slipping inside, the girl turning the knob every few inches until finally reaching her limit. It was stuck, well over half way inside her but still with a good few inches. She could feel it vibrating against her cervix, making the girl’s finger slip and send the toy into a furry buzzing at its top setting, causing CJ to cry out in pleasure and squirt for the first time. All over Crispo’s cards and some pizza. Neither boy got hit with her spray of juices. 

Her chest rose and fell heavily, CJ’s breasts bouncing. Riding an orgasmic high as her fingers clawed at the bedsheets, groaning in pure bliss as it rocked her world. In truth CJ rarely used the toy, let alone inside of her. It vibrated against her inner walls, milking gallons of juices from her warm, wet pussy.

She was unable to move it, simply keeping the toy buried most of the way inside her.

“I don’t think you got it all inside you yet,” Hudson smirked, grabbing the toy and pulling it back. Only to ease it back in a moment later, feeling it stop inside at her limit.

“Unnnngh… Fu-fuuuck… sogh, gooood!” CJ shuddered as it fucked her at a slow pace. Only reacting really when Hudson slammed it harder.

“I want this ALL inside you.” He said.

CJ’s eyes rolled back, moaning too loud to finish. “It ca-c-c-caaan’t… ag-against my…”

With a simple shrug, the blond boy started to fuck her hard with the toy. Pounding it hard into her pussy, against her deepest points. Vibrating CJ’s g-spot deep inside, each thrust getting harder and harder in the girl making her loosen up. Hudson rammed it inside with a lustful growl, finally breaking past her limit and slamming the full twelve-inch toy into the deepest reaches of her pussy; The tight internal ring opened up to accept the lengthy toy, sending every powerful buzz through her entire body.

“FUCKME!!!” She squirted again, this time all over Hudson’s waiting tongue. The boy catching it before latching his mouth around her pussy and swallowing the mouthfuls of this strange sweetness. Boy cum was better, but he didn’t mind since girls cum was good too. Lost in her arousal as the deepest regions of her pussy were pounded by a vibrating toy, and a tongue lapped at her clit, CJ lost her mind. “RONBI, CRISPO! HOLYSHIT, HOLYSHIT, HOLYSHIT!”

Crispo blinked. ‘Ronbi!?’

Hudson smirked, giggling at her moaning her brother’s name. Maybe him and his father weren’t so unusual.

After a few more strong thrusts with the toy, Hudson pulled it out from her hole. Loving how the floodgates were opened and she poured with juices, forcing Hudson to lap up everything he could before it made a mess. Only stopping at the sound of a camera flash to roll his eyes before returning to tongue fucking CJ’s gaping pussy. 

It took a few minutes for her to stop gushing juices into his mouth, at which point Hudson put the vibrator to his lips and swallowed the length of it. Though admittedly even he couldn’t fit twelve inches down his throat, Hudson was happy to lick and suck at her juices dripping from its girth. Forcing a bulge in his throat before pulling it back and dropping it on her bed.

“C-C-Cripso’s turn…” CJ breathed out, panting from being fucked by Hudson using her often ignored toy.

Crispo felt a little out of body picking up his next card, his eyes refusing to leave the pair. He eventually had to rip his eyes from the amazing view, going to the cards. Without telling them what his card was, the boy stood up and began to undo his pants. Giving them a show by turning on his heel and bending low as he removed them, smirking to himself as Hudson and CJ stared at his toned ass. Crispo stepped out of his jeans, leaving the boy in a very tight pair of Ethika boxer briefs, a deep maroon that kept his ass tight and perfectly enclosed around his raging tent. 

They were given an eyeful of his six and a half-inches when Crispo turned around, but were shocked when he simply sat down and placed his card in the discarded pile. 

“What?” He asked, “It just said strip,”

Hudson rolled his eyes as he lifted the card back up to reveal it was Card Number Three: Strip an article of your own clothing.

“This card should say strip all of your clothing…” He muttered, setting it back down. It took Hudson a moment to see through the sexual haze in his mind, then realised: “Wait it was my turn!”

Without waiting for the others to protest, the teenager copied his crush in stripping down to his black boxer briefs and leaving his shirt on. Now both boys sitting there in their shirts and underwear as CJ came down from her intense orgasm. She was still up there, twitching and now fingering herself trying to fill the gap the toy left. Unaware of the sight awaiting her as all words fell deaf upon her ears. Only able to hear the buzzing of her vibrator beside her and the need to slam it back inside. 

Crispo smirked and picked up another card, with no argument that he was taking another turn after they mistook whose it was. This time finding it to be his long awaited card; The true reason this game caught his eye wasn’t due to its sexual nature, but as a trick to get a very important answer out of Hudson’s sweet lips. Every time he tried it the boy found a way out of answering. But now he would be stuck with two horny teenagers forcing an answer out of him.

Setting down his card, Crispo revealed it to be the Queen. The rule for this card was simple: Guess something that your partner hasn’t tried before and you think they would like, then tell them about it. 

Hudson gulped.

Smirking further in response to the gulp, Crispo leaned in and began torturing his boy with heated whispers into his ear.

“I think… you would like to lay in bed with your sexy father on top of you, his meaty, thick cock pounding the living daylights out of your tight little ass. I think you would like your daddy’s cum filling you, until you overflow. I think you would like to watch your dad use me like a human fleshlight. And I think you want to suck your daddy’s dick with me, or alone…” 

Hudson’s breathing was heavy and warm, though it felt like he wasn’t breathing at all. Each breath was a struggle, his body processing too much to breath normally. His throat quickly ran dry and eyes wide as they locked onto the wall unable to move. Deaf to the world except for Crispo breathing in his ear just inches away, listening intently to every deep breath the hunk made. Hudson’s body tingled with excitement and fear of what words would leave his mouth, wondering if he was about to betray the powerful lust he was beginning to feel for his own father. The boy’s mind was absolutely buzzing with the images of his father doing all of that to them; After seeing it, Hudson knew of his father’s thickness and could imagine himself worshipping that thick five and a half inch monster, giving over every part of his body to his father in an attempt to pleasure the man like nobody else ever could.


	7. Chapter 7

If anything was too much as brush against his dick, Hudson would surely blow his load listening to those words and picturing it all in vivid detail. His traitorous mind allows Crispo’s marvelous naked body slip into those dirty thoughts, the muscular blond hunk using those pretty pink lips to curl around his father’s cock, swallowing it deep down his throat with a tight grip. The man’s guttural growl-like moans filling Hudson’s mind, making his already hard cock want to shoot. He could already feel it throbbing. 

“Should we just throw away the cards?” CJ smirked, watching as Hudson nearly exploded from what Crispo was hissing into his ear.

“Wait.” Growled Crispo. “Answer me, Huddy… Do you want your daddy like I do?”

Having heard it this time, CJ’s mouth dropped. “You… him… daddy?”

Hudson blushed a tinge pinker. “Y-yo-you’re the one who moaned your brother’s name when you squirted on me!”

Smirking, CJ moved over and grabbed Hudson’s cock, squeezing it hard. “I wasn’t judging…”

Releasing a low moan, the blond surfer cupped CJ’s cheek and brought the girl into a soft kiss. Tenderly making out slowly as they let their incestious lust spill out together, even if interrupted a moment later by Crispo joining the kiss with a heavy hint of tongue. Making out together at once, neither sure who to kiss deeper. Well, except for Hudson he knew to kiss Crispo with a heated passion as it felt like it had been an eternity since last kissing the sexy boy. CJ swapped between them, playing with their blond hair as she made out with them deep and dirty. Sucking on Crispo’s tongue then forcing Hudson’s attention away from her ex. 

As the kiss broke for Crispo, the teen almost threw the card game away and led the pair towards CJ’s bed.

All three of them knew the time for card games was over.

Wrapping both arms around Hudson, Crispo pulled him into a smaller kiss. Both hands grabbing at the boy’s toned butt. “Ever had a titjob, sexy?”

Without answering, Hudson’s eyes looked down to Crispo’s muscular chests. “Uh… you don’t have tits man… as hot as your chest is…”

“You’ve really never been with a girl, have you?” Crispo giggled, squeezing the boy’s soft ass. He broke the kiss and hug a moment later, hooking his arms in an X-shape then pulling off his white tee to fully reveal his bare chest. Broad shouldered and a light tan with dark pink nipples and a very developed six-pack leading the eye down his muscular form, Crispo was a sexiness to behold. His abs perfectly chiselled onto his body, cut deep into sexy valleys of muscle where sweat dripped. His tee had gotten sticky in the heat, but now that the shirt was pulled away they could see him glisten with sweat as he flexed for the girl and boy. 

Shaking his head, Hudson’s throat was still a little hoarse. “N-no… not more than some blow jobs… usually they just get me off and I finger them…”

CJ reached around Hudson from behind, pulling the boy against her pillowy chest. Her fingers lacing around his shirt and pulling it slowly upwards. “You want to feel my tits around your big dick, Hudson? I’ll make you cum this time,”

“Bring it on.” Hudson smirked, game to try pretty much anything.

In one swift tug she pulled off his shirt and pressed her tits to his bare back, feeling Hudson’s abs up. All the while Crispo was down on his knees with one hand around the base of Hudson’s cock while his lips closed over the head, sucking him through the black fabric, making it wet but stimulating the surfer’s perfect cock. Double teaming his sexy body, tormenting him from both ends. Hudson was trapped between CJ’s gentle touch and Crispo’s luscious lips, moaning for the world to hear.

Bobbing on the tip, Crispo moaned softly then grazed his teeth over the length. Making his crush shiver in pleasure, his cock twitching with need. Crispo intended to torment him longer, but soon felt CJ tugging at Hudson’s boxer briefs and couldn’t deny the girl another shot at the cock that had gotten him hooked a few months ago. So he pulled away and helped pull them down, allowing Hudson’s seven-inch dick slap him in the face. With a giggle, he kissed the shaft. 

CJ took Hudson by the dick and spun him around with a playful smirk touching her lips. 

Her hand stroked along his thickness, pumping Hudson’s perfectly shaped seven-inch cock. The straightness differed from the slight curve of Crispo’s cock, though something she liked. Jerking him off, the girl leaned in and ran her tongue along the tip, releasing a giggle at his sweet taste.

“Strip me.” She commanded. 

“C-Can’t Crispo…” Hudson moaned, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on his cock too much to strip her.

“I didn’t ask Crispo.” CJ purred in his ear, nipping at the boy with her hands on his pecs. Enjoying his perfectly smooth skin under her palms, gliding over every inch of him just to feel more of it. She was hooked on Hudson’s body, caught up in her lust haze. Pinching the boy’s cherry-red nipples as her tits grind into his back, CJ kisses and bit her way down his collarbone. Getting needier by the minute, wanting more of Hudson Gimble. “Mm, you’re so sexy…”

Crispo smirked, ignoring that both Hudson and CJ knew that he wasn’t in much anyway. “Anyway, I’m removing my own clothes...”

“Boring…” Hudson smirked, while rolling his eyes. The blonde joining CJ on the bed. 

Starting at her skirt since that should have come off ages ago, the teenager simply unbuttoned the latch on her side and freed it from around CJ’s waist, dropping the soaking wet fabric beside the bed with his eyes locked on her hot pink pussy. Hudson moved slower now with his eyes locked onto that dripping snatch, watching the girl reach low to cover it up with a giggle. Telling Hudson to look at something else. His brow furrowed, wondering what she meant as he followed her arms up. 

Widening when he came to see CJ was using her arms to press her breasts together, rounding them out for a perfect show of the two round pillows. Hudson moaned at the view below him, leaning down over the girl without a care for his bare cock being against her pussy; he could feel its warmth and slickness but was too foruced on undoing the golden zipper to CJ’s black leather jacket, slowly drawing it down to expose that much like her skirt the girl wasn’t wearing much underneath. Crispo, however, felt his cock throbbing as he watched Hudson’s cock grinding bare against his ex-girlfriend’s pussy.

She helped by stripping out of the leather, revealing her chest to the boys snug in a black lace bra. She had been expecting this to happen the whole time, the little minx. Hudson put both hands to her tits, rubbing his thumbs around the nipples through her lace. Moaning her name softly under his breath at the strange feeling of breasts. They felt nice, squishy yet firm. Even if they had nothing on a set of firm, strong pecs like that of Crispo. But, Hudson was open minded and could get used to her perky breasts.

As CJ moaned back, Hudson reached around her and found the small clip of her bra. Struggling with it as most teenage boys do before there was a tiny click and it unlatched, coming loose and allowing her full size to show. A nice, perky pair of B-cup breasts. Small, technically, but a sexy sight on her lithe tanned body. Her nipples were tiny and dark, looking almost like chocolate. Both of the boy’s impressive cocks twitching and releasing a little pre from the view of CJ Martin completely naked. The boy threw her bra against a wall and went in for it: Hudson took one of CJ’s nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it. 

Moaning in surprise, the girl’s fingers gripped her sheets as he sucked with curiosity and a strange amount of skill. His nimble tongue barely touching the skin as it traced around her nipple, teeth coming in for a light nibble. The boy pulled her nipple a little with his teeth while sucking, like he was testing how bouncy or stretchy the tiny nub was. Eventually, however, Hudson gave it a full bite that made her yelp.

“I think Huds is ready, Ceej…” Crispo purred, having joined them completely naked with the teen stroking his girthier cock as he watched intensely.

Nodding eagerly, CJ struggled to get out a word. Gulping, feeling the surfer hump against her pussy like he was about to slam in as he nibbled her tits. “M-mhm…!”

“Huds… stop trying to fuck her puss…” Crispo chuckled, as he reached out and grabbed Hudson’s cock and pushed it further against CJ’s hole.

Hudson hummed to himself, barely paying attention. “I’m not!”

“Uh-huh…” Crispo teased, giggling as he pushed a little harder. The tip of his boy’s cock disappearing into his girl.

Both the younger teenagers moaned at the feeling, grinding into each other trying to get the tip a little deeper but Crispo made sure his boy couldn’t sink in any deeper than just that. Soon enough even pulling him out and instructing the pair to actually get to that titfuck. He was very eager to watch. Crispo cupping his hefty cock with a little grunt of pleasure. Biting his lower lip just from the idea of watching his boy get his first taste of a girl’s body, thinking it to be like when he could finally see Hudson take his daddy’s dick.

He hadn’t worked out how but he was going to make sure he was there to watch that one.

Hudson let CJ get out from under him and the boy propped himself up on his elbows, throwing both legs over her bed. She got between his legs in a scene reminiscent of when she was about to jerk him off, CJ’s eyes brimming with lust for his beautiful member as she took it in one hand. However, this time she leaned in closer and pressed the meat between her chest, releasing it to instead press her breasts to the shaft and squeeze it between the amazingly soft flesh. Easing up and down at a slow pace since it had been a little while.

With this new softness around his dick, gently squeezing his shaft, Hudson couldn’t believe it felt so good. He could even feel CJ’s warm breath against his tip and Crispo’s loving eyes watching every second of his reaction.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…” Hudson’s lips trembled, almost throwing his head back in a deep moan.

Hands clawed at scrunched up fabric, pulling back the sea of deep blue as two elbows sunk deep into the soft cotton of a blanket. The weight of Hudson’s upper body is supported by the arms. A body that tensed up and struggled to withhold a shiver of satisfaction as another provided it with a world of pleasure it had never felt before. Hudson’s fingers went white with the tightness of his grip. But otherwise he remained motionless, letting the wave of euphoria wash over him. 

His legs were swung over the edge of the bed firmly planted onto cool floorboards. Toes curled and relaxed with each heavy breath, air pumping in and out of his lungs at a slow pace. The sound of Hydson’s breathing joined only by a soft yet guttural groan escaping his wide open mouth.

Lips shaped as an O, open like a gate, Hudson held back no sound as the teenage boy succumbed to the pleasure. But the sound stayed soft for now, as this was only the beginning. This pleasure, while new and fun, was nothing on what the seventeen-year-old had felt before. No wonder Crispo liked CJ, if they could give this level of pleasure.

Hudson was arched back on the bed to rest on his elbows at a good angle, back arched slightly in such a way that made his well defined chest pop. Fully engraving his smooth six-pack and allowing the nearby desk lamp to cast deep shadows over the crevices of muscle. Shadow and light dances on his chest in an intimate display, with each breath making the teenage body more of less defined. At most he verged on the edge of over defined, but on a natural breath he was soft on the chest with a sexy six-pack befitting of a seventeen-year-old surfer. Or at least one who only recently got into it. The shadows cast on his sexy form lead the eye down from his cut pecs, away from the delicious dark pink nubs upon them, through the trenches that formed his abs all the way down to a deep V cut into both sides. 

Though while ordinarily that would be the cut off point for any onlooker, there was nothing to stop the eye moving lower. Revealing to CJ and Crispo lustful eyes a trimmed bush of blond hair, standing guard around a rock solid prick. Though usually those were clean shaven, he was experimenting growing his bush once more. After getting turned on by the view of a new ‘friend’s’ patch of trimmed pubes and how it had enhanced the entire view of the other boy’s package.

The object they stood guard around was a lengthy seven-inches with a thin girth and dark pink helmet. It was cut, leaving the tip to proudly throb on its own with light reflecting off the ridge. 

This sight was not to be seen. 

Around Hudson’s hardened cock were two extremely soft cushions of CJ’s flawless flesh, pinning his seven-inch length in the middle as they worked up and down in slow succession.

As his mouth opened further, a smirk crossed Crispo’s face. “Damn Ceej, he’s loving it…”

CJ bounced her tits up and down along Hudson’s cock, milking him of those sweet moans. Loving how deep under the spell of her pleasurable skills he was, without even lapping at the tip yet. Truth be told, she was too small to envelop his length, leaving plenty prime for the taking. But for now, she just mashed his cock between her pillows with a teasing smirk.

Her smirk would turn into a loud moan of pleasure when Crispo added himself into the fun by bending down and spreading her legs, looping them around his neck in order to give himself easier and clear access to his ex-girlfriend’s pussy. Picking her up off the ground then digging her tongue deep into the hot young girl, not at all surprised by just how wet she was. Crispo had a lot of lapping up to do before getting inside, running his tongue all over her smooth hairless snatch, licking up drooling streams of pussy juice before he got anywhere near eating her out. Relishing CJ’s sweet taste, noting how she still tasted like candy. 

Moaning aloud as the tongue drew closer to her clit, the young girl couldn’t hold back any longer and ended up engulfing the slim pink tip of Hudson’s sexy cock. Eyes rolling back at his musky flavour mixed in with the sweetness of precum, with the girl sucking on Hudson’s tip like a lollipop. Milking out a small bead of the clear liquid with her soft tits. The girl released yet another loud moan from the taste of Hudson’s sweet precum along with the feeling of Crispo’s tongue forcing itself deeper into her pussy, licking at everything it could reach.

“Uuungh…” She moaned around the tip, bobbing up and down. “Ugh, god, Crispo!”

She was only allowed a moment to moan before a jealous Hudson pushed her head back down onto his cock, forcing a little deeper into the girl’s warm throat. Quick to get the picture, CJ attacked it with her tongue and lightly brushed her teeth against the sensitive rod. Pleasuring him but letting him know she hadn’t given up yet.

Something she continued until Crispo pulled away from her pussy and lowered his ex down his body, until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Allowing his girthy six and a half-inch cock to line up with his ex-girlfriend’s pussy. As if it belonged there, Crispo used his saliva from eating her out in order to slide right in.

Crispo took it at a steady pace, forcing CJ to feel every little inch pushing up inside her pussy. The thickness stretching her open after two months of denial, reshaping the walls of her pussy to once again suit his cock perfectly with its mighty thickness. The tip lead the attack, pushing into CJ. She loved feeling the cockhead throb inside, it was always so hot and thick. Forcing CJ to squeal around Hudson’s dick when Crispo slammed the last two inches home; This was nothing new for them. After a good amount of time apart, he liked to take it slow first so they could adjust back to his size, then rough her up to make sure that tight pussy stayed shaped for his cock whenever he felt like using it. Hudson’s ass was in the same state, but he didn’t feel like ever letting it lose the shape of his dick.

With her moan of approval, Crispo’s hands slid up from CJ’s ass to her hourglass hips. Getting a firm grip on her smooth body as he slowly pulled out the full length of his cock. 

“You ready for it, Ceej?” He purred. “Let her up, babe.”

“Not yet… I want to watch you pound that hole…” Hudson grunted out, pushing CJ back onto his cock.

Smirking broadly, Crispo rammed balls deep into her pussy. Fucking her deep, hard and fast to impress Hudson. The sound of his balls slapping against her smooth skin making their cocks harder as each fucked her holes, one deep down CJ’s warm throat and the other plowing her tight pussy like there was no tomorrow. Crispo’s grunts were low and guttural, pulling back before putting all his weight into a hard thrust deep into the girl. Her pussy gripped him like a vice, tightening when he would thrust inside and loosening as he pulled up even though it refused to let him pull out in the slightest. This worked perfectly for him, simply plowing her hard with the girl hovering in the air only able to service the boys’ cocks.

“Maybe you should take some lessons from her Crispo…” Hudson teased, as he forced her deeper onto his cock.

CJ’s tongue wrapped around the boy’s cock, worshipping every inch. Deepthroating without issue, her wet throat working to milk Hudson of more than his precum, desperate to taste his thick seed. Loving the feeling of his long cock buried deeper inside than most cocks she had taken, but was running out of air and began to gag.

“You gonna let her off, or keep going?” Crispo grunted, pounding into CJ without mercy. His thick six and a half-inch cock slamming deeper into her, getting into a furious pace. “She’s gagging.”

Hudson smirked: “I’ll let her off, I have another idea…”

Pulling at CJ’s short brown hair, the blond pulled her away from his seven-inches. As she gasped for air with her tongue extended, the girl’s eyes rolled forward as she held onto consciousness. Still looking desperate and cockstarved. Drool and precum hung in thin strands between her tongue and the tip of Hudson’s dick. However, when he shifted out from underneath her, these strands broke.

He ignored her whine, dropping the girl onto the bed as he moved to the floor, then swung one leg over her smooth body. This placed his ass just a few inches in front of Crispo’s face. The blond hunk starred in surprise until Hudson lowered his hips. The thin tip of his cock pressed to CJ’s ass, the tight unused hole twitching at his sudden offer. 

However, Crispo and CJ said nothing. They simply moaned in unison as the hunk of pure muscle pounded that pussy with no mercy.

Hudson eased lower, pushing the head of his cock past the tightest ring of CJ’s body. Her anal ring resisted him, but with all the precum and saliva coating his member it wasn’t all that hard to get inside her. 

When he did enter her ass, CJ gasped. Cupping a hand over her mouth to muffle the moans as Crispo pounds her and Hudson sinks seven-inches of pure sexy dick into her tightness. Too much for CJ to handle. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue went slack. Only able to flex tighter and moan.

The hands hiding her moans just wouldn’t do. 

Crispo reached around to grab both wrists, pulling them away and pulling them taught by CJ’s sides. He changed up his thrusts, pulling back by the hips then hammering down. Hard enough his heavy balls slap her pussy. 

“OHMYGOD!” Both boys are balls deep inside CJ now. She can feel the two members throb and twitch inside, grinding through her body and making the girl flex tighter. “H-holy shit they’re so fucking big! I can feel them… so deep! UNGH! FUCK ME HARDER!”

“Fine, I will.” Hudson growled right in her ear, leaning low over CJ’s body. Pulling his cock out to the tip, teasing her with his tongue. “But you asked for this.”

CJ wanted to ask what Hudson meant, but her question came out as a scream. While Crispo had been putting some good work into fucking her, Hudson was like a beast the way he rammed her ass. Using all his strength to plow CJ’s tight ass, pushing her lower onto the bed and forcing Crispo’s cock down against her g-spot. Each thrust of that seven-inch cock rammed deep, fucking the wind from her lungs. Even Crispo could feel it; Hudson was without mercy for once, taking her ass as hard as he loved to be fucked. 

The girl couldn’t utter a word as both boys worked her. One balls deep and the other out to its tip. Fucking her rough.

As Hudson fucked CJ’s ass, he was grunting with effort. Sweat dripping from his brow, coating his six-pack, and a mixture of it and her saliva around his dick. But he did not relent. CJ was getting turned into a pure slut after this, a hole meant only to be used whenever Crispo or he wanted. Hudson may be gay, but a hole was a hole.

Soon after the boys got into a rhythm, they changed it up. CJ had just suppressed a scream for the first time since Hudson started to fuck her, signalling that they needed to do more.

Both of them rammed balls deep at once, filling her ass and pussy with cock. CJ’s lips opened but there was nothing left to come out. 

“Ughn, oh fuck she’s a tight ass!” Hudson grunted from behind barred teeth. “Not as tight as you though… she’s so easy to plow!”

“Destroy her ass, babe…” Out of it a little with the sensation of a tight pussy around his cock and another dick grinding it, Crispo was in a world of pleasure. Head thrown back, moans nice and low. Muscles flexing and cock throbbing. 

Still, Crispo made sure she was helpless, holding both wrists tight as he destroyed her hole. Fucking her G-spot hard.

Hudson on the other hand had CJ’s hips and was busy biting her neck while fucking her ass, getting balls deep inside her. She was beyond tight. But didn’t deserve his cream. 

She was taken by surprise when the sexy surfer pulled out and tapped his cock to her ass, then was gone from his place. Hudson no longer wanted to fuck her.

Instead he was getting behind the hunky blond admiring the way he just kept hammering CJ’s pussy. Surely there would be some hot teenage cum filling up her pussy, but instead he found just juices dripping. Thank god.

“Damn, Crispo… You’ll make her squirt fucking that hard,” Wrapping around the hunk, he moaned into Crispo’s ear, “You always make me nut hands free, but maybe it’s time I make you nut in her…”

“M-Mmmmm make him Hudson…” CJ moaned loudly, as Crispo’s cock continued pounding back and forth inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hudson guided his slick cock to Crispo’s hole, prodding at the tightness. Pushing forward, following the ass as Crispo came to rest his cock inside the girl, gritting his teeth as he was pushed into bottoming again since this wasn’t their usual set up. Far too used to having a hole around his cock. When the slim head pushed past his ring, the older boy winced. Still felt hot and stung, but could already feel the effects of pleasure seeping into his body on both ends, with Crispo melting into it with every inch Hudson pushed inside him.

The two came together over his shoulder for a heated kiss as Hudson bottomed out inside. His full seven-inch length deep inside the tight ass, buried between the toned hills. “M-Mmm come on Huds… pound me into CJ’s tight pus!”

“As you wish.” Hudson pulled back and started matching Crispo’s thrusts. Pulling out slow before slamming his full length inside with one powerful thrust, just the way they loved it. “Ngh!”

Crispo threw his head back with a deep sound of pleasure, allowing Hudson’s thrust to drive him hard into CJ. Feeling the girl’s ass push back into his dick, forcing it deeper inside her warm, wet tunnel with a shiver of pleasure that ran through the three of them. Crispo breathed out heavily, feeling the boy behind him fuck like a horny rabbit. He knew that Hudson loved fucking his tight ass; It was virgin tight every time, but once that surfer got a cock in him there was no getting him off of it. Without even thinking about it, the teen reached over and grabbed a surprised CJ by the wrists, taking a tight grip and pulling her back. Slamming her pussy.

CJ’s mouth hung agape as the rough treatment of her body went on. Feeling every time Hudson fucked Crispo’s ass, the force of it sent Crispo’s thick cock balls deep into her at the same time. He was pumping pre into her and moaning louder than the girl had ever heard. Obviously from those sounds and how easy it was for Hudson to slide in, they weren’t new to this.

Hudson nibbled on Crispo’s collar bone, hands rubbing the buff boy’s hips. Using all his strength and weight to fuck the sexy blond, “Mm, you look so hot fucking other people… But god do I wish that was me!”

For a split second Crispo’s mouth opened, words trying to blurt out but only just getting caught. His heart pounded in his chest. All Crispo wanted to moan was ‘Me too’.

“Hey…! Gay boys… focus!” CJ moaned out, wanting a little more attention from her ex-boyfriend and the hunky surfer.

“Little hard…” Crispo picked up the pace, pulling her back to meat his girthy cock. The member heated up inside, spasming as it came closer to its limit. CJ could only gasp, feeling the power of his thrusts and that perfect cock slamming expertly against her G-spot like he was aiming directly at it. She bit into the sheets, her legs beginning to shake as Crispo fucking her out of another orgasm. The boy did not stop, jamming his cock into her g-spot even harder once he felt the walls of her hot pussy begin to tighten. “When I need to nut.”

The words fell upon deaf ears. Cj pushed her ass back faster, riding his cock as her entire body filled with tingles of pleasure. Her legs shook out of control and eyes rolled back, with even the blanket between her teeth not enough to hold back of squeals of utter delight. Crispo felt her juices begin to pour around his dick, giving him access to faster thrusts.

“Mm! HARDER! FASTER!” She begged, “FUCKMEBABY!”

Smirking as he continued his deep thrusts, Hudson suggested something of ‘friend’. “You should coat her face in your nut bro, really cover those angel eyes you keep yapping about…”

Not only did he want to see that, but he didn’t want Crispo to ever cum inside CJ now that they were more or less together. Even if they hadn’t said the words and he somewhat had to share them with said girl until they did so.

“O-Oh really, want me to give her a facial stud?” Crispo purred.

“More for me to lick up,” Running his tongue around Crispo’s ear, Hudson moaned softly. His thrusts slowed, instead to put all his power into plowing his crush’s ass.

Flexing his ass tight around Hudson’s lengthier cock, Crispo smirked. “Gonna pull out, so I can go and coat her then?”

“Don’t want me to fuck you as you cum?” Hudson said cheekily, “Maybe I should cum on her tits if that’s what you want,”

“Well if i don’t get to cum inside of a tight hole, you shouldn’t either…” Crispo teased, poking his tongue out cheekily at the horned up seventeen-year-old surfer.

With a long, drawn out sigh Hudson pulled the full length of his cock out. Listening to the sweet music of CJ’s powerful orgasm, the blond gave a shrug and slammed every inch back into Crispo one last time. Making his balls slap against the hunk but neither unload just yet. He pulled out slow, feeling the tight ring shrink around his cock in Crispo’s best effort to keep him inside without outright slamming back onto it; Crispo didn’t care where he came just so long as Hudson got his daily dose of cum, but he was getting into the feeling of a cock inside him.

Sadly the cock left him, with Crispo whining at the loss. He too pulled out, letting go of CJ who slumped onto the bed. No boy had dragged three orgasms out of her in such a small space of time, taken away all her energy and left her a sweating pile of sexiness and pussy juice. She just rolled around against the bed to face the two blond hunks looming over her. Watching their lips touch sweetly, jerking their own meaty cocks and drooling precum onto the floor.

Hudson took long, slow strokes across the full seven-inches. His thumb pressed to the tip of his slim cock, massaging the head in a way that made him shiver and release a deep moan of pleasure. He was so close to shooting a thick load aimed right at CJ’s small, perky tits. A closeness that didn’t last long for the seventeen-year-old surfer, who with a few furious strokes grunted and began releasing his load.

Jets of teenage spunk shot out like a rocket onto her chest, the spray of Hudson’s cum getting all over her smooth tanned skin and dark nipples in a sexy display. Rivers of his cum ran down her body, with CJ too tired to even try licking it up.

“Mmm, you look fucking hot with my nut all over your tits…” Hudson purred, grunting as he released shot after shot onto the girl.

Crispo focused on short, furious strokes at the base of his six and half-inch dick. Hand slapping against his balls with each stroke, building up his hot seed ready to hot her angel eyes. Every fibre of his being focused only on churning up his cum, ready to shoot at any moment. Crispo felt his balls growing tight, cock getting too hot to handle and toes curling. There was a moan deep in his throat refusing to come out unless in short grunts, adding to his already husky image.

“Oh FUCK! Crisp, hurry up, dad just rolled up out the front.” Hudson hissed, hearing the car.

With a throb that took Crispo by surprise, his thick load erupted from the tip of his cock. Ropes of sticky, white hot cum shot out onto the girl’s waiting face. She recoiled a little, but opened her mouth and extended her tongue to catch the hot load as it shot all over her pretty face; There was so much coating CJ in just a few ropes that some even got into her hair while the rest ran down her chin. She had to swallow a mouthful of it twice just to catch more inside. A sight that made the boys rise back to full arousal wanting already to plow her more. Or each other.

“Lick some up…” He sighed, and spent just a moment, “Then get dressed.”

Hudson took one long lick along CJ’s cheek then swallowed, then licked her extended tongue. Something that oddly made Crispo throb. It was so different from just a kiss or even a lick for their tongues to play like that.

“Let's leave her like that, a mess.” Hudson encouraged as he grabbed his clothes, covering up his naked body with the only struggle being tucking away his lengthy cock. “Her brother might like it,”

Crispo smirked. “We could quickly tie her up and text him from her phone, to come help her…”

“Text her dad too,” The surfer grabbed the card game.

“Wait! W-Why my dad…” CJ protested, having been somewhat in, on the idea when it was just Ronbi.

Hudson tossed a belt to Crispo who was already busy strapping her to the bed with a dirty smirk on his face. When the last belt wrapped tight around her ankle, he took a lick of Hudson’s spunk from CJ’s tits. “So he can come home and breed his daughter? Why else? Where’d you put your phone, Ceej, gotta text your brother.”

CJ groaned and pointed over to her desk. “N-Not my father!”

While hearing his father’s horn blaring for them to hurry up, Hudson smirked at Crispo. “Should we include one of her personal pictures? Get their motors going?”

Crispo had a better idea than just some random photo of CJ nude. He took her phone, poorly placed on her dresser and still with her birthday as the passcode, then took a picture of her. Right there on the bed. Dripping with her juices, vibrator sitting beside her leg, coated in the cum of two different boys her parents had no idea were even coming over. He sent the picture off not to two, but three people with a broad smirk on his handsome face: Mr Martin, Ronbi, and the gorgeous not-so-eight grade boy. They would love seeing that shot. But before he left, Crispo took the precaution of shoving his balled up boxer briefs into the girl’s mouth.

A suitable gag.

“Mpph!” CJ struggled, needing to know who got that picture. Her body on fire, eager to be used again, but worried about how her father would take it. Judging by the looks she caught him giving when she wore short skirts of late, the man might just take it very well. With a smirk and a kiss on the cheek from each of the boys, CJ could only watch as her sexy ex-boyfriend and his just as hot possible new boyfriend walked out of her room. Leaving her tied up for whoever arrived first.

As the two boys got into the card, Mr. Gimble was greeted by the familiar stench of sex on the two boys. Shaking his head in amusement, he brushed it off and smiled at them. Noticing that they both got in the back seat. “Have a good time, boys?”

“It was way better than expected…” Hudson grinned.

“Good to hear, kiddo… Crispo. Front. Seat.” The man chuckled.

The boy’s whined but followed the rules with Crispo climbing into the front seat and buckling himself in. Hudson’s father drove off moments before a car arrived in CJ’s driveway.

It was dark when they got home. Crispo and Hudson flirted the whole drive back, to the point the older man threatened to stuff a sock on their mouths. They entered and parted ways at the stairs.

Two pairs of feet stumbled around in an awkward mess as two teenage boys found their way across the floor into a bedroom, their bodies pressed together as they stumbled through the open door. Lips captured in dirty kisses, sloppy and full of shameless ardour. Moaning into each other’s mouths, the two found their way over to one of the four walls and slammed into it. The younger, thinner boy’s back arching against the cool surface but making no attempt to leave his lover’s embrace.

Kissing harder now that they had a little leverage, Crisop slipped a hand down. Cupping the back of Hudson’s thigh before lifting him up to wrap that leg around his waist. Soon joined by the other.

Wrapped together in a heated embrace, his hands felt their way down the thin body towards a juicy ass hidden from sight where his fingers sunk deep into the soft flesh. Gripping tight with a lustful growl escaping around their lips. Using this new height and friction to grind their bodies together for a new element of pleasure in their make out session.

When his lover’s tongue swept across his lips, Hudson broke the kiss for a moment. “Ungh… Cr-Cripso wait, m-my parents!”

“Mmm, I know…” Crispo moaned while thrusting his hips, pushing his member up against Hudson’s. The two blonds kissed again, tongues going to war in a battle of lust.

Looping both arms around the older boy’s neck, Hudson pushed them away from the wall with a teasing smirk on his pretty face. Allowing Crispo to carry him around as they continued to make out deeper with Hudson wrapped tight around Crispo’s muscular body. Backing them up to the bed with a husky moan passing from Crispo’s lips and into Hudson, the younger blond swallowing the sound before giggling as they suddenly fell back with a heavy thump onto the bed. Their lips broke apart so the boys were able to stare at each other, their eyes caught in a lustful spiral that threatened to never break; For months now they had found themselves doing this, staring into the sea of each other’s eyes. Hudson’s icy blue orbs explore every line of beautiful detail of Crispo’s hazel green eyes.

Leaning down so he could kiss Crispo’s nose, Hudson smiled at the boy.

“I can’t believe you fucked her like that!” Crispo moaned before rolling them over, pushing Hudson down into the bed.

His teeth grazed against the beautiful surfer’s neck, running across the olive skin down along to his collarbone. Hudson gasped and moaned. This was far better than CJ Martin’s body could ever be. He felt Crispo’s hand sliding up over his tee so he could sink his teeth into his shoulder. Giving a loving nip, then another, then a few more that began to move back the path he followed until finally Crispo reached Hudson’s earlobe to nibble it.

“It was so hot! Bet you liked fucking pussy, hey Hudson? Turns me on knowing you pounded her beautiful ass, fucking me into CJ making me nut all over her. Bet you’re a little straight boy now,” Crispo moaned, beyond turned on as he left bite marks all over Hudson’s pale flesh.

“Mm…” Hudson pushed his head back into his pillow, arching up into Crispo’s chest. Gripping his crush tighter, with those words making him feel all hot and sweaty. But above all, jealous. “Shut up, babe. You’re mine, okay? I’m gay, fucked her only for you, cause you’re my bae!”

“Oh? This mean we’re dating?”

Hudson’s heart and cock throbbed. “Fuck yeah, babe.”

After releasing the lithe boy’s soft behind, Crispo’s hands slipped up into Hudson’s shirt, beginning to lightly trace his muscular chest. Following the lines of details etched into his body, following a path up towards the dark pink nipples he had come to adore over the past few months. However, just as the hitched moans leaving Hudson were reaching their highest point, Crispo stopped. Just shy of touching the pink nubs, now rubbing the boy’s top pair of ripped abs in slow loving motions. Feeling back up Hudson’s rib cage, feeling every inch of him.

Hudson pulled Crispo back in for another kiss, this time sliding his tongue past Crispo’s hot pink lips. Oh how he loved those lips and how pink they were. He was still asking if Crispo applied lip gloss or something to them every day.

Giving into the waves of pleasure overwhelming his entire body, Crispo’s hands took Hudson’s pecs to begin caressing the young stud. Worshiping his perfectly sculpted body.

“Fuck I love you…” He said without thinking, the words not processing in his mind. Pulling his hands down to the hem, Crispo lifted that shirt up and away from Hudson’s body so he was once more able to feast on the beauty of his defined body. His surfer boy, so petite and pretty but so studly at the same time. “So sexy, Huddy… I’ve never liked a guy before you but you’re just so perfect… my first boyfriend.”

Hudson couldn’t respond to that. Only blush and try to hide the biggest smile of his life.

Lifting his arms up so the shirt could slip off, Hudson made sure to flex his olive-tan chest as Crispo surveyed his bare form. The moment it was tossed aside, Crispo’s hands were roaming back down across Hudson’s amazing body. Worshipping those detailed muscles with his gentle fingers; First, he massaged over Hudson’s sharp pecs with heavy focus on the dark pink nipples, his fingers slipping between the crack before moving tenderly down to the boy’s chiseled abs and beginning to explore the deep ravines of sexy detail etched onto his body. The broad, hard muscles making his crush the epitome of sexyness.

Feeling his way along the defined body, Crispo planted small loving kisses on the olive skin. Inching lower by the second, hands moving closer to Hudson’s V-line while his lips aimed for those delicious nipples. The entire time his erect shaft was sliding along Hudson’s leg, its thick length pressed up hard against Hudson’s smooth slenderness.

Moaning softly without a care, Hudson’s fingers clawed at his sheets, succumbing to the pleasures of Crispo’s talented mouth taking one of his nipples. Those soft lips gently sucking on the nub, ever so lightly gliding his teeth across the dark pinkness or lightly running his tongue around it.

Bucking his hips, the surfer gasped then suddenly he was given a harsh little nip. He grit his teeth at the sting, but nevertheless felt his cock begin to twitch.

Hudson pushed himself up onto his elbows once Crispo’s fingers reached the V on either side of his waist, moaning deeply from his pleasure. Before they moved any further he maneuvered a hand underneath Crispo and manipulated his button into popping free. To help, Crispo broke free of the nipple he had been busily sucking to straighten up enough for Hudson to keep undoing the buttons to his black button-up. Freeing his broad, muscular body to the open. Exposing his developed chest in all its tanned glory, the buff teenager smirking at Hudson’s hungry expression. Leaving the shirt on framed his body quite well and still gave a full view of all his assets, including a snippet of his deeper cut V that fed down into the exposed black waistband of his Calvin Kleins. Over those he wore a pair of red, white and blue shorts decorated in stars.

“Mmm… wa-wait, babe. Please can we shut the door? I know it’s kind of hot but-” He started, moans escaping between words when Crispo latched onto the other nipple.

“No.” The buff boy growled, hazel eyes peeking up. “Door stays open… don’t make me get the cuffs, I know you love them…”

Shivering with delight, Hudson’s body flushed at the thought of being cuffed to the bed and dominated entirely. The possibility of his dad seeing him acting like such a slut turning him on to no end, providing the boy a soft full body tingle.

Sliding down the curve of Hudson’s V, Crispo happily slipped a hand down inside the blond boy’s black sweatpants. Delightfully surprised to find that underneath nothing kept him from that sexy seven-inch cock tucked away inside. So the teen’s fingers wrap around its root with a light squeeze, still in love with its length albeit a slightly thinner girth. Using a tight grip on the sexy cock while moving his hand up and down the shaft, milking Hudson of his sweet boyish moans.

Thrusting into the warm palm around his cock, Hudson gasped at the tight squeeze around its base that Crispo responded with. A level of roughness both boys enjoyed, one that milked out a small droplet of precum that oozed from his pink tip. It drooled out and onto Crispo’s hand, who felt the wet sticky sensation before retracting his hand and brought it up to his lips. Their luscious pinkness turned Hudson on enough already, but doubled when Crispo’s tongue extended to lick up his sticky glob of precum.

Crispo released a moan at its sweet taste, grinning from ear-to-ear. He can see the arousal on his boyfriend's face and loves it. Suddenly feeling the want to wake up seeing that face. Shaking this off, the buff teen took a nipple back into his mouth. His hand shoved back into Hudson’s sweatpants.

“You left your undies behind, babe?” He pumped the length slow, squeezing down.

Hudson bit his lip. It wasn’t on purpose, they were in a rush.

He knew full well why the surfer didn’t wear underwear. First of all, they knew he was coming to visit and they were going to do far more than just hang out since Crispo had been busy with college work. Secondly, he just enjoyed the sheer freedom of letting seven inches of sexy cock flop around freely, brushing against his legs or causing friction in his pants.

Regardless it made them want him more than ever.

A moan escaped the surfer, moving his hips slowly. Fucking into Crispo’s soft palm, pushing into its warm embrace feeling how the hunk squeezed down hard. His breathing was low and steady, pacing himself while fucking the hand. Hudson’s defined muscles flexed and his head tilted back with a deep exhale; Between Crispo’s fingers his cock was throbbing violently. In desperate need to shoot right through his sweats. If only Crispo pumped a little faster.

Cripo purred from his place by the bed, his hand working up and down the shaft at a tender pace. Just enjoying the hot shaft between his fingers, how it throbbed as he held it and drooled into his fingers. Allowing it to lubricate the shaft his hand moved along, teasing Hudson further with the new slickness.

“O-oh… Crispo, baby, you’re gonna make me shoot soon! Please, go faster!” Hudson’s breathing became heavy.

“Mm, that’s it baby!” Crispo purred, pumping the length a little faster. Rubbing his thumb against the tip as it pulsed, massaging the precum into Hudson’s cock. It was so warm and slimey, and yet he loved the clear liquid. “Spread your legs, babe.”

Hudson obediently spread his legs, sliding them upwards. The heels hooked onto the bed, lifting his hips up to reveal that beautiful pink hole. Crispo worked the shaft while leaning in and beginning to lick at Hudson’s tight hole. Flicking it with his talented tongue, swirling around it trying to coax the ring open. However, just as the moaning became intense, Crispo pulled away. Replacing the tongue with two fingers that slowly pushed inside. Slowly fingering his boyfriend, making the blond moan into nothingness.

With the double teaming of Crispo’s jerking off and fingering, Hudson stood no chance. But just as his cock throbbed, tensing up, he felt lips wrap around his dick. This made him gasp, jerking upwards. Sliding a few inches into Crispo’s mouth before unloading. He flooded his boyfriend’s mouth. “Oooooooooh fuck!! Crispo, b-baby!”

“Mmm…” Crispo hummed, drinking the cum. Gulping down every drop as it fired into his mouth. Hot, steamy cum flooding him, almost overflowing. All the while his fingers pushed back and forth, spreading to open Hudson’s tight hole. Very slowly, he pulled off with a pop. Letting it throb and drool some cum onto Hudson’s muscles. “So much cum, babe… it’s so fucking hot!”

“Y-you sure…” Hudson groaned, lust lacing his voice as he looked up. Staring at the hunky blond’s grinning face. “You’re not gay?”

“Fairly sure.” Said hunk shot a playful wink. “But I’m  _ your _ boyfriend.”

Neither could deny their hearts skipped a beat and wide smiles spread across their lips at the word.


End file.
